


Illusions of Comfort

by kimichi21a



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bullying, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Violence, bobhwan, doubleb - Freeform, junbin, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimichi21a/pseuds/kimichi21a
Summary: With bills to pay and mouths to feed, Jiwon has to take on work that requires the usage of his body. But that’s not the only sacrifice he’s willing to pay if it means giving Hanbin his happiness.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 68
Kudos: 85





	1. That Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out this story. One thing I'd like to state before you read is that one of the character's name is Hanbyul and she's not related to Hanbin in this story. She's also around 6-7 years old in the story.

Jiwon turned the lights in the room, smiling when his gaze dropped to the picture frame on top of the nightstand. There was an obvious feeling of pride swelling inside him as he sighed. He took a step inside and placed the home-made chocolate bar on top of the nightstand placed beside the bed. His teeth grazed his lip as he smiled, seeing a pen and a post-it note beside the picture frame.

Jiwon scoffed as his eyes roamed the room before it landed on the wall beside the door. Post-it notes all stuck on the wall. Everything was well taken care of but he couldn’t help a chuckle escape his lips when he noticed that each note was meticulously aligned into a straight line.

“His OCD is really something…” Jiwon shook his head before writing on the post-it note and kissing it before placing it on top of the chocolate bar.

The moment he left the room, he bumped into a small child along the hallway. He heard the little one gasp before looking up at him with her round and perfected puppy eyes. “Sorry, Ji-oppa! I didn’t mean to…”

Jiwon simply chuckled before shaking his head and picking up the girl from the floor. “No worries kitten. I’m fine but are you alright? You fell on the floor after bumping into me. Might hurt a lot.”

The girl simply shook her head quickly before answering. “I’m good. The floor didn’t hurt. But Junhoe-oppa was chasing me so I had to run.”

“Is he now?” Jiwon smirked, eyes looking around to see Junhoe standing at the end of the hallway. There was obvious hesitance on the eyes of the taller but Jiwon simply shrugged it off. “Why is Junhoe-oppa running after our little Hanbyulie? Mm?”

“Well… it’s… cause… I…” The child started but her eyes were looking anywhere but Jiwon. There’s a glint of mischief that escaped Jiwon’s eyes before he smirked and chuckled. “If you’re not gonna tell me I’m gonna have to ask Junhoe-oppa why you’re running away.”

“N-no! B… Because… I didn’t want to finish my food.” Hanbyul answered, puffing her cheeks as she glanced at Jiwon. A triumphant grin left the older’s lips as he chuckled before walking towards Junhoe who simply walked back towards the kitchen.

“Looked like you’re gonna have to eat the rest of it. I know it’s probably not the best but I’m sure Hanbin will come home with better food for supper.” Jiwon said, smiling at the little girl who simply whimpered on his hold. She pouted while looking at Jiwon, eyes glimmering like a sad little puppy.

“Ahh! I can’t win with you! You’re too precious!” Jiwon stated before kissing her all over her face. “You don’t have to eat it.”

“Jiwonie-oppa is the best!” Hanbyul said as she wrapped her arms around the olders’ neck.

“Hanbin’s not gonna like that.” Junhoe commented but Jiwon just shook his head. A playful smirk appearing on his lips as he answered, “Then you just gotta keep your mouth shut, brat.”

\---

The sun was just starting to set when Hanbin finally reached home. A bag of take-out of one hand while fumbling with his keys on another hand. Just as he was struggling to open the door, it suddenly opened for him.

“You know you can always press the doorbell when you’ve got your hands full.” Jiwon smirked at him and he simply shook his head. “Welcome home, pet. Did you get food?”

“Of course I did. I still don’t understand why we can’t just learn how to cook. How are we supposed to survive if we always order—” Hanbin’s nagging started but Jiwon simply pushed a finger on the younger’s lips, shushing him.

“I’m hungry and I’ve gotta get to my job so let’s eat.” The older motioned, trying to get the bag from Hanbin who simply moved it out of the older’s reach. “No.”

Jiwon grinned as he licked Hanbin’s cheek, which was an open invitation considering that he just presented it to the older to defend the food.

“Did you just—?!” Hanbin was about to go berserk when Jiwon side-stepped and spun around as he took the bag from Hanbin’s arm and walking towards the kitchen.

“Time to eat!!” Jiwon called out, leaving the younger to huff and stomp his feet while wiping Jiwon’s spit on his face. He immediately marched towards his room, bumping into Junhoe along the way.

“Oh, sorry I—”

“No, it’s ok. But… You just got home and you’re already irritated. Jiwon-hyung did something again didn’t he?” Junhoe asked, his tone filled with teasing or so Hanbin thought. The smaller’s eyes shifted away from the man’s smiling face as he nodded his head. “Pff… Of course he did. He always does.”

“You guys are always so close to each other.” The taller just smiled but Hanbin immediately looked at him, eyes looking straight at him. “We’re not that close!”

“You guys are like brothers. I hope I had your kind of relationship too.” Junhoe said it like he didn’t mean it and Hanbin immediately knew. The words never reached his eyes Hanbin couldn’t help but hope for more despite already receiving so much from Junhoe.

“I hope for more.” Hanbin said out, a whisper more than anything and he gasped when he realized that the other heard him. A chuckle left Junhoe’s lips before licking his lips. “We never know right?”

“Hanbyulie!! Supper!!” The two twitched when they heard Jiwon’s loud voice boom inside the house. Shaking his head, Hanbin just looked apologetically towards Junhoe before the taller suddenly huffed.

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Hanbyul mumbled when she bumped into Junhoe’s behind. “Why are you guys in the hallway?”

“Sorry! I’ll… I’ll head to my room to change now!” Hanbin bolted as fast as he could away from Junhoe, his cheeks turning red and hot as the scene played again in his mind. He immediately shut the door to his room and fanned himself as he gasped for air. He didn’t want Junhoe to see him in this state.

Hanbin immediately placed both hands on his cheeks, as he shook his head. The excitement inside him tickling him into a fit of giggles. It took some time before he calmed down and finally notice the chocolate bar on his nightstand. Pushing himself from the door, Hanbin sighed before stepping closer to the chocolate and reaching out to get the post-it note.

**_Made it just the way you like it, aren’t I amazing? Falling for me yet? Hope so._ **

****

**_I love you Hanbinie… Forever and Always._ **

****

**_Jiwon_ **

Hanbin bit his lip as he looked at the note. He couldn’t help but shift his gaze to the wall filled with the other post-it notes that Jiwon had given him. There was a pang of guilt that snapped inside his mind but he couldn’t help it, he never dictated his heart to fall for someone other than the man who has always been with him.

“I’m sorry Ji…” Hanbin whispered as he trudged closer to the wall and placing the post-it note on it. His hand grazing the other notes that were aligned perfectly along the wall.

He closed his eyes, remembering the day when he and Jiwon first met.

_[Recollection]_

_Hanbin looked at the redhead who reached out to him after getting beat up by his classmates. He wondered why someone who looked like a rich kid would offer him help when he’s just a nerd who deserves to be bullied._

_“Are you here to hurt me too?” Hanbin asked, looking at the other boy’s outstretched hand. There was a playful look in his face and Hanbin knew that look. He immediately ducked his head under his arms when the other boy stepped closer to him. The other boy sat on his feet to level his gaze with Hanbin._

_Hanbin saw the fierceness in the other’s eyes, yet there was also worry written all over his face. He couldn’t understand why someone like him would receive care from anyone or was it just a charade to fool him?_

_“Chill… I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to help. Why’d they beat you up anyway?” The other boy asked, pulling out his handkerchief to give it to Hanbin._

_Hanbin wearily looked at the item, still on high alert in case the other boy suddenly changes his mind and beats him up like the others did. “I’m… I don’t have parents.” Hanbin reluctantly revealed, he winced when he felt the other boy place his handkerchief on his wound to wipe the blood from it._

_“What’s so wrong about not having parents…?” The other boy scoffed. “I think they’re just picking on you cause you’re weak.”_

_“It’s not my fault I’m weak…” Hanbin whispered, tears threatening to fall from his eyes again._

_“It’s not. It’s their fault for using their strength for the wrong reasons.” The other boy said. “You shouldn’t be bullied for not having parents… but they should definitely be punished. They have parents but they don’t know what’s right and wrong and that’s unforgivable. “_

_“Why are you helping me…?” Hanbin asked, worry filling in his eyes and his tone. There was hesitance to trust and ther other boy understood why._

_“Maybe it’s love at first sight?” The other boy smirked._

_“L-love at first sight?” Hanbin stuttered._

_“Yeah… Or maybe… because you and I are the same… The only difference is I’m strong and I protect the weak because I can. So… from now on. I’m protecting you.” The other boy stated as he stood to tower over Hanbin. The other boy soon grinned, making Hanbin cower in fear. “The name’s Kim Jiwon, and from now on. You’re my pet.”_

_[End]_

His eyes opened to see the words that Jiwon had continuously written in the notes. He has never missed a single one without writing those three words.

**_I love you_ **

Despite his continuous rejection of Jiwon, the guy never took it to heart and continuously pestered Hanbin with confessions that would often end with a blatant no or a painful go away. He wondered why, after all this time, Jiwon never really gave up.

Yet, Hanbin knew, deep inside, that his answer to Jiwon’s continuous courtship didn’t matter because Jiwon seemed to be satisfied with whatever they have. Jiwon still loved him despite knowing that he could never have Hanbin’s heart back.

“Time to eat!” Hanbin heard the sound coming outside. He sighed before looking down on his clothes.

‘Shoot… I haven’t changed yet…’ Hanbin whispered to himself. “I’ll be there in a minute!”

~~~***~~~

Jiwon clicked his tongue when he saw Hanbin standing by the kitchen. Back leaning on the island counter that sat in the center of the kitchen.

“You’re still going?” He heard Hanbin ask when he passed to get coffee from the coffee maker.

“Money doesn’t grow on trees pet. We gotta work for it.” Jiwon answered, glancing at Hanbin who has taken steps towards Jiwon.

“Ji… Why don’t you get an actual job…? I mean… I just don’t find it safe for you to be opening your body for everyone to see and then…” Hanbin started but Jiwon took tentative steps closer to him. A smirk etched on his lips as he grazed his lips with his teeth.

“Worried about me, pet?”

Hanbin was about to take a step back but he decided against it. He stood his ground instead and let Jiwon come close to him. Feeling the other’s breath graze on him.

“I’m worried that you’ll get another stalker and we’ll have another problem. I’m worried that you're risking our lives again because of your work.”

Jiwon stared down at the smaller, raising his hand to reach for Hanbin’s chin and tilting it up towards him. Hanbin could clearly see his eyes searching his face for something but he didn’t budge. Jiwon was usually like this when he’s taunting Hanbin but he never goes beyond that… unless…

“You’re right. But the club needs me so I need to do what I have to do.” Jiwon answers, taking a step back before grabbing his coffee tumbler.

Hanbin could feel a lump growing in his throat while remembering the times when someone actually tried to enter their home in search of Jiwon. Due to his work, they had to move a lot and Hanbin didn’t think that was safe for Hanbyul.

“Ji… Please… I’m worried about Hanbyul… She’s the only family I have left… And…” Hanbin uttered but his lips were immediately shut by Jiwon’s fingers pressing them close.

“One more month pet… One more month and… I promise… I’ll quit stripping, I’ll quit the club altogether. And then I’ll look for a decent job.” Jiwon said, raising his brows to wait for the smaller’s agreement.

Hesitantly, Hanbin looked at the other’s eyes. He hated it whenever Jiwon lied to him but this time he was telling the truth. Pulling his lips away from the older, he sighed. He knew that before he agrees to the proposal he needs to make sure that there are no loopholes in it. Unlike last time.

Jiwon had already told him that he’ll quit being a stripper but it turns out he only quit from one club and got hired to another. Truth be told, he didn’t really promise to quit stripping altogether and working in the club but Hanbin wanted to at least put his faith on the older.

“No more stripping, no more club work and finally getting a decent job where no stalkers or crazy weirdoes would follow you home and compromise us.” Hanbin stated and Jiwon simply smiled at him.

“And what if I say no?” Jiwon asked, quirking an eyebrow to tease Hanbin.

“We’ll leave.” Answered with conviction in his voice, hoping that Jiwon would understand the severity that his job had entailed. He didn’t want his sister to have to go through what he went through.

“You won’t leave me.” Jiwon chuckled, amused that Hanbin would even say something so pathetic. Yet the moment Hanbin answered, he felt a hook snag away his laughter.

“We’ll leave. My job’s pay is enough for Hanbyul and I to rent a one-bedroom apartment.” Hanbin stated.

There was a shift in Jiwon’s teasing gaze. His eyes narrowed while his lips twitched in irritation. Hanbin held back his breath when the older didn’t utter another word. He could clearly feel his heart hammering inside his chest and for some reason, he felt like he needed to apologize for what he just said.

“Really now… You’re leaving me because you think you can already?” Jiwon scoffed. “Sorry pet… I think I gave you too much freedom to think you can possibly fly away from me. Maybe I should remind you… that your wings are broken and there’s no place you can hide.”

Hanbin trembled at Jiwon’s threat. Every so often, he receives threats like this from Jiwon when he goes too far. Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, he looked down on the ground to notice his hand shaking. Gripping his hand into a fist, he took a deep breath before closing his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry… that was…”

Hanbin heard a chuckle from the older before he felt a pat on his head.

“I was just joking pet. You take things too seriously. Anyway, if you want to leave then go ahead. But I’ll definitely follow. We can always leave that Junhoe here and live together in a single bedroom apartment just like you want.”

“N-No!” Hanbin raised his head to look at Jiwon but he immediately gasped when he saw, even for a second, the bloodlust that ran through Jiwon’s eyes. He felt his entire body shiver but Jiwon simply chuckled.

“Calm down pet… I’m not gonna hurt you. And… I’m not gonna hurt Junhoe. I told you, didn’t I? I’ll protect you… That Junhoe fella’s here to protect you too… So I won’t touch him.” Jiwon sighed before patting Hanbin’s head again. “Well, I gotta go. One more month, ok? Just… wait it out ‘til then.”

Hanbin bit his inner cheek as he watched Jiwon close the door. The moment it did, he felt his knees give in and he clutched his chest to gasp for air.


	2. Just Things He Does

The darkness outside still covered the earth as dawn cloaked itself around. Jiwon just got back as he closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it before massaging his nape. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he made his way towards his room but he noticed a that Hanbin’s door was ajar. He couldn’t help but notice that the guy lying on his bed was still sound asleep.

_‘He probably took care of Hanbyul again.’_ He thought as he slowly entered the room.

He slowly made his way towards the sleeping figure, minding that his steps were as quiet as possible. As he did, his eyes fell on the small garbage bin beside the night stand and noticed an empty wrapper of the chocolate he provided. A smile left his lips, proud that the younger had finished it all again. It was an essential item in his everyday life and without it, he knows that Hanbin could be at risk.

Upon reaching the bed, he knelt down to stare at the younger’s face, cheek resting on his arms as he crossed it the on the bed.

Looking at the younger’s sleeping figure like this made him feel warm inside. The comfort that’s evident on his face as he rested his weary bones. Hanbin must’ve worked hard today too for him to sleep so soundly.

He always love staring at Hanbin at times like this. He looked peaceful and there were no rejecting words that came out of his mouth. He liked seeing this Hanbin and watching him as his chest steadily rise and fall. Even the mere presence of Hanbin in a room made him feel as though his existence was enough except when Hanbin has to reprimand him or reject him. And though he never really taken any of them seriously, for his own heart’s sake, it still stings like any small wound would. It’s shitty how the tiniest wounds always hurt despite not showing itself.

“The things I’d do just to make sure you sleep well at night.” Jiwon whispers into a huff. He bit into his lip before leaning in and planting a kiss on Hanbin’s forehead.

Hanbin groaned before turning around and away from Jiwon, creating space on the bed.

The older couldn’t help but chuckle as he rose from kneeling. His mind afloat about things that he’s feeling and the things he needs to accomplish. He sighed just before turning, planning to head on to his room. But just as his hand reached for the doorknob, Jiwon glanced back at Hanbin before closing it.

He pivoted back to Hanbin’s bed, resting his body next to the younger and squeezing himself in. He felt Hanbin’s body mold into his and he couldn’t help but take a deep breath of the younger’s smell. His arm found itself naturally wrapped around the younger’s torso as he remembered how this position always gave the younger a sense of comfort. As his brain opened his chest of memories, his eyes soon fluttered into a close as he dreamed of their past.

_[Recollection in Dream]_

_Jiwon looked at Hanbin as he walked out of the foster home that he was living in. He could clearly see the devastation in the younger’s eyes as he carried a box of all his belongings. Something that Jiwon thought he’d have to fix once Hanbin settles in his new environment._

_“Hey…” Jiwon uttered, earning the younger’s attention. “It’ll be alright. We’ll make it work.”_

_“I… I don’t know what to do.” Hanbin whispered, his voice trembled and Jiwon felt his heart clench at the sound._

_“I told you. I got you, pet. You can come live with me. It’s not a big house like your orphanage but it’s a cozy apartment and we’ll be there together. You won’t be alone. Well… there’s times when you will be but… at least you can call it a real home.” Jiwon said, the side of his lip quirking up to a smile._

_Jiwon watched as the younger nodded his head as tears slowly fell from his eyes. The very thought that the boy was kicked out of his foster home due to bullying was utterly stupid. Instead of kicking out the bullies, they decided to kick out the bullied and Jiwon couldn’t help but realize how fucked up the system was._

_It has always been fucked up._

_But seeing that it had to happen to Hanbin, Jiwon couldn’t help but curse the system._

_He knew that not everyone was as lucky as him. Parents who left something for their child to fend for himself or people that could take care of him until he could live out on his own._

_“We’ll have our own home. Come on.” Jiwon stated._

_At first, Jiwon saw how Hanbin broke down when he came into the small apartment. Uttering that everything was new and that it was unfamiliar. Everything changed, everything wasn’t the same and that he’ll be left alone again. Jiwon could only comfort him with a hug as he broke down into tears._

_The first few nights were the hardest part. It took most of Jiwon’s time to comfort Hanbin especially when he would thrash around and beg invisible assailants to stop hurting him. The bullying was so bad that it even reached Hanbin’s dream and Jiwon found it disgusting how people could do this to someone like him._

_Through the week, Jiwon learned so much about Hanbin and yet it felt like he still doesn’t know much. The night terrors continued through the week and more but Jiwon would always be there for him._

_Jiwon noticed that Hanbin’s responses to hugs were the most efficient. Loving physical contact was what spurred his nightmares to lessen. Sure, he still thrashed around and flailed as if fighting a battle he was losing. But when Jiwon starts rubbing his arm and whispering assuring words that he was there, Hanbin calmed down and most often than not he manages to sleep through the night._

_In a month’s time Hanbin’s night terrors lessened and lessened until he witnessed the news that his old foster home closed down. Authorities stated that the home had become a den for drugs and children were abused, a shocking story that Hanbin never knew._

_“Was that… Did that really happen in your place before?” Jiwon asked, looking at Hanbin who was shaking his head._

_“N-N… I… I didn’t know… I just knew that they were abusive but… But not that…” Hanbin stated as he watched the news. Furthermore when the news channel reported about dead bodies found near the foster home, his eyes grew big when he realized it was the bullies that had plagued his dreams and reality. But Jiwon was fast to switch the channel and putting it on a music show._

_“They’re…” Hanbin trailed but Jiwon simply clenched his jaw._

_“They deserve what happened to them. They human trash anyway.”_

_Jiwon was someone who would always keep his emotions in check, making sure not to frighten Hanbin like the last time. But this time his anger leaked out and yet Hanbin seemed to appreciate it._

_“Thank you for getting angry in my place.” Hanbin uttered._

_Jiwon knew, then and there, that Hanbin was the one. He was definitely the only one._

_[End]_

Jiwon was awoken when the sun had finally peeked inside the room. His eyelids fluttering open as he immediately looked beside him, disappointed to see that it was already empty.

A sigh left his lips as he shook his head. He was always a light sleeper so he easily wakes up when he feels something around him or if his environment changes like the first ray of sunlight from the window or even the change of temperature inside the house.

He’s always been so wary of people that he can never sleep with anyone around him yet out of all the people that came to his life, Hanbin was the only one he was comfortable enough to sleep with and was the only one who could slip past him without waking him up. That, in and of itself, is a feat no one has ever successfully done.

He turned to his side, looking at the picture frame on Hanbin’s nightstand before uttering words that question it though he won’t receive an answer. “Good morning, pet… You never cease to amaze me.”

He was just slipping into a trance, staring at Hanbin in the picture when he heard giggling just outside the door. He looked up, noticing that a certain little girl was peeking from the little space between it. _‘Hanbin really needs to learn how to close doors properly.’_ Jiwon made a mental note to talk to the guy later.

Rising from the bed, Jiwon headed for the door. But what he didn’t expect was a sudden shot of water to his face. If the sun didn’t wake him up, he sure as hell was awake now that water was on his face. “Hanbyul!” He called out and the child immediately squealed before scurrying away and running.

Jiwon couldn’t help but smirk as he followed the girl. He hid behind the wall and carefully planned to surprise her if she ever takes a peek, something that she does whenever she’s wanting a chase making sure that someone’s running after her. Just as Jiwon heard giggles near, he suddenly jumped out and an explosive ear shattering scream came from a little girl as well as a tall lanky guy who held her in his arms.

“Yah! Why are you there!” Jiwon grumbled as he looked at h Junhoe’s shocked expression.

“I-I was fixing her clothes in her drawer…” Junhoe stuttered as the initial shock still spiked his adrenaline.

“You sneaky little brat, asking help from others.” Jiwon playfully glared at the little child who simply giggled into a fit of laughter before she opened her arms to transfer over to Jiwon. The older playfully looked away, ignoring the girl.

“Ji-oppa, Ji-oppa. Carry. Carry. You don’t love me?” The little girl cutely said making the older look back.

Jiwon narrowed his eyes at her before shaking his head. “That’s blackmailing.” He said as he lifted the girl into his arms. “Where are you learning to act like this? You need to lessen your screen time.”

Jiwon headed towards the kitchen while Junhoe followed. The older sat on the chair, putting the little girl on his lap, while Junhoe prepared a cup of coffee for him.

“So how’s it going with Hanbin?” Junhoe flinched as the usual question, halting his hand as he mixed the coffee. “Well…”

“I don’t think I need to remind you that I’m not really a patient man… I don’t like waiting especially when there’s no signs of progress.” Jiwon stated as he combed the little girl’s hair. She was busy her hands on the table, waiting for food to be served that she didn’t really mind their conversation.

“I-I’m sorry… I’m doing my best. And…” Junhoe trailed off as he placed the cup of coffee on the table.

Jiwon looked at Junhoe, but the guy could barely hold his gaze. “Well you might wanna evaluate your best because it definitely looks like you’re not even trying.”

“I-I have a plan. I’m… I’m thinking of asking him out.” Junhoe mumbled but Jiwon just scoffed.

“Well… You better get a move on cause your ticket’s about to expire.” Jiwon said as he took the cup before turning around to head to his room. As soon as he entered, he locked the door before sighing.

He placed the cup of coffee on the nightstand before sitting on his bed. Pulling out the second drawer and reaching inside to press a button somewhere deep before the first drawer clicked open. Jiwon pulled it open before pressing the top part and revealing layer after layer of chocolate bars. He smiled to himself before grabbing one out to continue on with his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading this story. I really look forward to the comments and I do read them all and reply as soon as I possibly can. Thank you again and I hope you all enjoy!


	3. A Day with Jiwon

Jiwon yawned as he opened his eyes. The clear white ceiling welcoming him into his beautiful abode. “Good morning self… rise and fucking shine or some shit…” he mumbled to himself as he turned over to his left and looking at the picture frame on his nightstand.

A smile slowly worked its way out of Jiwon’s lips as he looked at the picture of him smiling at Hanbin. He could only sigh in content as memories of their times together flooded in his mind.

_[Recollection]_

_Jiwon was just strolling outside when Jinhwan nudged him. “Hey Ji… isn’t that the kiddo you talked to the other day?”_

_Jiwon’s eyes travelled to where Jinhwan was pointing and sure enough he noticed a group of boys dragging someone familiar. He furrowed his brows as he stopped what he was doing. He gave Jinhwan a knowing glance and the other simply shook his head before tipping it to let him go. Much to Jiwon’s amusement, he smirked before following them. Eyes fully concentrated on the guy in the middle who didn’t seem to be fighting back._

_There was this playful part of him that wanted to see if the other would recognize him if he called him out. Or if he’d just get ignored._

_“Kim Hanbin.”_

_Jiwon noticed how the very mention of his name made the guy flinch as he halted. The other guys that had his arm around Hanbin looked back, wondering why their prey suddenly stopped._

_“Do you know that guy?” Jiwon heard the others question and Hanbin didn’t even spare him a glance before shaking his head. If there was one thing Jiwon hated, it was to be outright ignored._

_“Are these guys your friends, pet? Or are they bothering you?” Jiwon asked, waiting for Hanbin to look back at him and plead for his help. But the guy was stubborn and the taller didn’t have the patience to wait all day._

_“Pet? He just called you pet didn’t he?” One of the guys said. “So are you selling your body to people now too?”_

_A collective laugh plagued Jiwon’s ears, it was irritating. They all sounded like hyenas laughing like idiots for a joke that wasn’t even funny._

_“Sorry, he’s our pet right now.” One of them snickered but Jiwon didn’t find it entertaining. Not when his hand reached out to grab that guy’s face and push him right into the ground. His eyes dark with anger and as he pulled away from the guy._

_“You know… I don’t really share what’s mine.” Jiwon stated as he looked at the other three who were surprised at what he suddenly did. It was an understatement to say that seeing Hanbin’s shocked face excited him, truth is he couldn’t help but smirk and feel satisfied by it._

_“I told you I’d protect you as your master, pet. Don’t take my words lightly.” Jiwon said as he started fighting the other guys that attacked him._

_[End]_

“I wonder if he still remembers his pledge.” Jiwon whispered to himself, huffing into a smile.

The moment he left his room, he heard giggles coming from the kitchen. He furrowed his forehead as he stepped closer to the sound and soon he saw Junhoe and Hanbyul playing around in front of the food. The guy was entertaining her and trying his best to feed the little girl who was so busy giggling that she didn’t really eat much yet.

“You’re in a really good mood today Hanbyulie.” Jiwon calls out as he pulls out a chair to sit beside Hanbyul. The little girl immediately beamed at the guy. Showing off her crescent eyes and toothy grin as she greeted him a very good morning.

“Aigooo… This little girl looks so happy today. I’m happy if you’re happy.” Jiwon states as he pinched the younger’s cheek.

“Uh… T-the coffee’s… ready over… over there.” Junhoe stuttered as his face had no remnants of the crazy expressions that he used to show Hanbyul.

Jiwon peeked at the kitchen counter to nod. “Well you’re a pretty handy tool sometimes aren’t you?”

No answer came from the other as Jiwon scoffed. Standing up, he poked Hanbyul’s cheek before the little girl giggled at him again. “How’s it going with what I told you to do?”

“I… I think it’s going good.” Junhoe answered but he heard the older scoff again.

“I’m not aiming for good Junhoe. I’m aiming for more than that. If you can’t even do that then what’s the use in keeping you here?” Jiwon asked, turning around to glare at the younger who immediately looked down. Jiwon just shook his head before stepping closer to Hanbyul and giving her a smile. ”Does our Hanbyulie want to go out today?”

“Go out? To play at the park?” She brightened, clapping her hands and making Jiwon snicker.

“How about an indoor playground with a biiiiig slide and lots and lots of playing balls?” Jiwon lured which caught the little girl right into his trap.

“Yes! Play!”

\---

Hanbin fumbled his keys as he tried to balance the take out food on one arm while he tried to open the door with the other. He clicked his tongue when his keys suddenly fell. A groan immediately escaped his lips as he tried to reach down and get the keys when he heard the door knob twist. He was just about to reprimand Jiwon when he came face to face with Junhoe’s lower portion.

“Uhh… H-hi Junhoe…” Hanbin called out, eyes concentrated on the zipper that was in front of him.

“Face is up here Hanbin.” Junhoe chuckled as Hanbin immediately pulled up to stand and look away from the taller. Junhoe couldn’t deny that Hanbin’s reddened cheeks looks absolutely adorable. “Let me help you with that.”

“O-oh… thanks.” Hanbin stuttered as he handed the bag of take out to Junhoe. The moment the taller turned around, Hanbin did the same to fan his face and take a deep breath. He took the keys from the floor before going inside the house and closing the door.

“Seems awfully quiet… Is Jiwon still asleep?” Hanbin asked as he pulled off his shoes and placing them neatly on the shoe rack. His brows furrowed as he looked at the state of the rack, shoes were unorganized so he took his time in arranging them first while he waited for Junhoe’s answer.

“Oh… He… uh… He went out with Hanbyul to get some groceries.” Junhoe said, opening the take-out bag and preparing it to serve it on the table.

“W-wait… D-Did you just say he went out with Hanbyul?” Hanbin asked, his hand suspended in the air as he froze when he realized that it was just the two of them in the house.

Hanbin suddenly felt hyper aware of what was going on around him. The splash of the soup onto the bowls, the way Junhoe grabbed bowls from the cabinet and the way his heart was racing inside his chest as if it’s planning to jump out at any given moment.

“Yeah. So it’s just the two of us in here today.” Junhoe chuckled in the most adorable way Hanbin has ever heard. The way the younger pulled at his heart strings was always something he felt weak about but this was definitely one of his favorites.

“O-oh… Oh… Okay…” Hanbin answered as he continued to fix the shoes. “L-l-let me just… Uhm… Let me just change…”

“Sure. I should be done preparing these when you’re done. No need to rush.” Junhoe answered with a smile so bright, Hanbin felt like it was a sin not to stare at it.

But he managed to pull himself away from that sinful sight and head on towards his room where a usual chocolate bar rested on the night stand.

“You idiot… What are you trying to do leaving me with Junhoe?” Hanbin whispered as he pulled the post-it note away from the chocolate bar.

\---

At a very cozy café, Jiwon patted Hanbyul’s head before smiling at her. “Hanbyulie, Jiwonie will just go to the bathroom. Don’t move okay? Wait for me here okay?” Jiwon stated as he smiled at the little girl.

“Mm… I’ll color this and this and then you bring me to the park.” She stated, glancing at the older before she continued to move her hands and color the page that was on the table.

Jiwon couldn’t help but snicker at the child who just gave him orders. “Mm… Yes ma’am. I’ll do that for you. Wait for me okay?”

“Mm… Go. Go.” She mumbles, not even giving him a glance this time.

Jiwon just shook his head as he stood from his chair. Stepping closer to the barista who was already shaking his head at him. “No. I’m not taking care of that little pest. Do you think how hard it is to take care of midgets like that?”

“You’re not even gonna take care of her. You just gotta watch her and make sure she doesn’t leave. That’s it.” Jiwon stated. “Besides, the Merchant’s waiting for me Yunhyeong.”

“Fine. Fine. But if that thing goes missing while I’m taking orders, I’m not issuing refunds.” Yunhyeong answered as he grimaced at Jiwon.

Jiwon just flicked him with a finger before looking at the person sitting at a very secluded part of the café. He sighed as he put his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket before sitting down on the chair adjacent to the man he was supposed to meet.

“Hey Donghyuk… How’s it going?” Jiwon smirked as a glint of uncomfortable irritation spiked through his face. His expression turning sour and it hasn’t even been a minute since he sat there.

“I’d much prefer it I if you addressed me as Merchant instead of voicing out my name.” Donghyuk said, as he glared at the other who didn’t seem to care for his threats.

“Can’t be bothered. Too many bullshit going on to care. So, do you have what I need?” Jiwon asked and the other just shook his head.

“You really need to learn to talk to me properly. One of these days, I might make a mistake and give you poison.” Donghyuk said, pulling two pill bottles filled with black dust inside it.

“Nah… I’m too important for any of you to get rid of.” Jiwon answered before he looked at the pill bottle and picking it up, “It’s a different color.”

“Its because the dosage is stronger. How much longer do you think Chanwoo’s willing to wait for you?” Donghyuk questioned which earned a shrug from Jiwon. “He can wait. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I hope so. For your sake and theirs, Chanwoo’s offer won’t last long.” Donghyuk said.

“I would’ve accepted his offer if he didn’t break my wings. Well, see ya around Donghyuk.” Donghyuk closed his eyes as he sighed with frustration.

“Oh hey… you’re done!” Jiwon cheered, seeing that the little girl colored the whole page. She immediately beamed at him before clapping her hands. “Should we go to the park now?”

\---

Jiwon watched as Hanbyul scurried towards the playground, almost losing her mind about the fact that the swings are practically open and no other kids were using it. He chuckled as he leaned his behind by the small bars to watch the little girl laugh and play around.

But soon he felt the hair on his nape rise before feeling something against the back of his head.

“Tag.” Jiwon scoffed at the familiar voice before saying, “I don’t think you’d be able to outrun me Jinan.”

“I probably won’t run anyway.” Jinhwan uttered, stepping closer and leaning on the bars just like Jiwon. The smaller had his back turned away from the playground as he settled right next to Jiwon. “I heard you left a kid with Yunhyeong a while ago. Glad the café didn’t receive severe damage.”

“Hanbyul isn’t just any kid, she’s mine.” Jiwon stated, glancing offensively at the other who obviously glanced back with entertained eyes.

“Oh please… It’s still a child. I don’t have to stress to you how jumpy he is with kids.” Jinhwan said.

“So… What’s the real reason you’re here? I don’t think you’re that free to just roam around and threaten me over leaving a child to Yunhyeong.” Jinhwan sighed before looking at the sky. He teeth grazed his lip before looking at Jiwon. “There’s a new offer for you.”

Jiwon couldn’t help but sigh as he watched Hanbyul running around with the biggest smile he’s ever seen. There was obvious excitement in the child’s eyes and he could swear that the child’s energy was well beyond what he could imagine. “I told you… I’m leaving after a month.”

“And I remember telling you that it’s impossible.” Jinhwan answered almost immediately. “Ji… We’re already tied to that place… If you try to leave—”

“I know… That’s why I need to do everything I could.” Jiwon looked at the other with eyes evident of determination.

“You’ll really go that far for him?” Jinhwan questioned and by the way Jiwon smiled, he knew he didn’t have to wait for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Thanks so much for reading... It's pretty open for now and its got lots of confusing stuff but I hope you stay to read what happens soon.


	4. The Efforts Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to mention that there may be medical inaccuracies with the story below. I would like to put a disclaimer that I am no doctor nor am I a professional but I do have experience with the said story thus I am basing it off on my experience and of the people I know. This story remains a story and I would like to put it out there that not a part of this story claims to be real in any way. Thanks.

A soft knock resounded inside the room. Junhoe had just finished writing his poem when he rose to open the door. He was quite surprised to see that the man standing there was none other than Jiwon.

“Uhh... Y-yeah?” Junhoe answered hesitantly, eyes searching the other’s face if he was angry. But the words that came out of Jiwon’s lips made him gasp.

“Take the two out on a date. I need the house to myself today.” Jiwon stated before turning to leave.

Junhoe was surprised with the order but he managed to pull himself together before stepping out of his room to follow Jiwon. “W-wait… What do you mean? Where are we supposed to go?”

“Anywhere. But I need the house to myself today. Don’t worry, I’m not bringing anyone but I need to do something without anyone bothering me.” Jiwon said as he stepped into his room.

Junhoe managed to hold the older’s door before he shut it. Jiwon wasn’t impressed with what Junhoe did and he immediately looked at the younger to see how tense he was. The guy’s lips were trembling and he was obviously unprepared for what’s about to happen.

“I thought you said you had a plan prepared. This is the time to act.” Jiwon simply said before knocking on Hanbin’s door, which was right beside his, and giving Junhoe that shit-eating grin.

Junhoe took a sharp intake of breath resigning into Jiwon’s request. He knew that the older would never let him live this out if he didn’t do what he was told so he just sighed before looking at Hanbin’s door. Today was the guy’s day off but he wasn’t even sure if Hanbyul was already awake.

The door finally opened and the two looked surprised to see each other. “Uh… h-hey.” Junhoe stuttered before reaching for his nape and rubbing it. “Uh… I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out… today…?”

“Go out? Like…?” Hanbin trailed off.

Junhoe looked at the other’s face, thinking of what to say. He cursed himself internally for not thinking this through at all. He should’ve taken his time to think but with Jiwon doing the knocking for him, he didn’t really have any other choice. He licked his lips before looking away and just before he could answer, he felt hands gripping on his pants.

“Go out? Can Hanbyul come too?”

The two looked down to see the little girl beaming at them. Her hair was all over the place, sign that she just woke up. Junhoe thanked his lucky star for the sudden appearance of the small child and he immediately smiled at her before picking her up to carry her.

“Yeah… I was hoping we could all go out today… You know… to have fun? You’ve always been so busy with work and—”

“Sure!” Hanbin was surprised with how squeaky his voice came out. He immediately looked away with wide eyes before closing them and taking in a deep breath. He looked back up at Junhoe who was looking at him with expecting eyes. “Sure… L-let’s go.”

“How about Ji-oppa? Is Ji-oppa still sleeping?” The little girl asked.

“He said he didn’t want to go. Looks like he’s in a bad mood.” Junhoe reasoned, sheepishly smiling at Hanbin who simply nodded at him. “Well let me just get ready.”

“I should get ready too.” Hanbin answered before closing the door.

\---

The moment the place was deserted, Jiwon stepped out of his room with several grocery bags. A sigh escaped his lips as he placed the bags on the kitchen counter to start what he’s planning to do.

Opening the bags, he slowly brought out the ingredients inside and soon he heard the doorbell echo inside the house. The side of his lips immediately quirk up into a smirk before scoffing, walking towards the door and opening it with a smug look on his face.

“I thought you didn’t want to help me?” Jiwon asked as he looked down on the smaller that simply rolled his eyes before pushing him aside and entering the house.

“As if I could ever say no to you.” Jinhwan answered, shaking his head before removing his shoes.

The taller closed the door, locking it, before grazing his lip with his teeth as he watched the smaller bend over while removing his shoes. “You really need to bend over like that?”

“You really need to look at my ass like that?” Jinhwan answered, peeking at the taller from the side of his legs while he untied his shoes. He simply scoffed before concentrating on what he’s doing.

But just then, he yelped when he felt Jiwon’s hand grope his butt cheek before hearing the taller chuckle.

“Your ass is still fine.” Jiwon stated before patting the smaller’s ass and stepping to the side to head back to the kitchen.

“Of course it’s fine, you’ve been tapping this ass since forever dumbass.” Jinhwan answered as he followed the other to the kitchen. He looked at the ingredients on the counter before sighing. “You should really let him learn how to do this.”

“He knows how to do it but whenever he does, his mouth works more than his hands.” Jiwon said, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he smirked at the smaller. Jinhwan just clicked his tongue before rolling his eyes, making Jiwon chuckle. “You know how Hanbin is. This needs to be done without him here.”

“I wasn’t talking about Hanbin.” Jinhwan said. He noticed how the taller flinched with his comment, a smug smirk leaving his lips when he saw Jiwon glaring at him for what he just stated. “What? If you’re looking to bind them together, Junhoe should at least know everything about Hanbin including his Hypoglycemia.”

“He doesn’t need to know Hanbin’s medical history. He just needs to know how to make Hanbin happy and that’s all he should concern himself with.” Jiwon explained, bringing out more of the ingredients before turning around to grab a knife to peel the fruits on the table.

Jinhwan bit his lip as he watched Jiwon’s movement. He was precise without wasting too much energy and he knew exactly where he needed to go and what he needed to do. “You look so hot when you’re irritated.”

“And you look like you’re useless when you’re just standing there.” Jiwon fired back.

“Do you want me to suck you off then?” Jinhwan smiled, eyes glimmering with desire as he licked his lips before sticking out his tongue.

“You’re here to make this Jinan. Now put your tongue back before I bite it off.” Jiwon said as he grabbed a fruit to peel it. He glanced back at Jinhwan and the smaller raised his brows while his tongue was still there, sticking out and inviting the taller to bite it. Jiwon narrowed his eyes at him before commenting. “Fucker.”

Jiwon leaned forward to lick the other’s tongue and soon they were already kissing. Jinhwan couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as the taller soon moved back. “Now help me with this.”

“Sure. I’m expecting more than that as payment though.” Jinhwan stated.

Jinhwan opened his palm, waiting for Jiwon to place the knife on it. The taller just rolled his eyes as he placed the knife on the smaller’s hand before turning around to get another piece. “Peel everything and—”

“Cut it in tiny cubes so we can caramelize it and mix it with the yogurt and chocolate mixing. I know. We’ve been making this for years Ji.” Jinhwan uttered, skillfully peeling the fruit before putting it aside to cut it up later.

Jiwon just scoffed, smiling at the smaller. “Yeah… we have.” He answered as he remembered the first time they made this.

_[Recollection]_

_Jiwon hissed when the knife sliced right through his skin and tainting the apple back to red. He immediately clicked his tongue but he felt a hand on his wrist, pulling him right towards the sink._

_“I told you to leave the peeling to me you stupid knife wielding idiot.” Jinhwan uttered._

_Jiwon couldn’t help but scoff into a smile as he watched the other’s reaction. He knows how good Jinhwan is with knives since he loved cooking but to be scolded like this was funny even to him._

_“If you’re just planning to spread your DNA all over Hanbin’s glucose bars to turn it into a love potion then I’d rather you leave the kitchen than to disrespect the cooking Gods.” Jinhwan said, glaring at him._

_He simply smirked before poking the other’s cheek with his uninjured hand. “Relax babe, I wanna know how to make this on my own too. I never know when I’ll lose you so I gotta learn how to do it for the one I love right?”_

_“You bastard have the balls to call me babe while telling me you love another guy. Fucking bull.” Jinhwan grumbled, flicking water to Jiwon who simply chuckled._

_“You’re cute when you’re mad Jinan. But you know very well how much I love that brat.” Jiwon smiled._

_“I know. Just like how I love you, you bastard.” Jinhwan clicked his tongue before planting a quick kiss on the other’s lips. “Make sure not to—“_

_Jiwon leaned forward to capture the other’s lips again, successfully shutting him up. As he pulled back from the kiss, Jiwon could only enjoy the look on Jinhwan’s face. The other had blushing red cheeks while with dreamy eyes that he couldn’t possibly look away from._

_[End]_

“You’re cute when you’re horny.” Jiwon suddenly mentioned and Jinhwan immediately turned red with the sudden comment. The taller couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled out a cutting board before cutting the fruit.

Moments later, Jinhwan cooked everything while Jiwon placed the molds on the island counter. He counted them before nodding his head thinking how it should last until later.

“Ready?” Jinhwan asked and the taller simply answered with a “Drop the anchor!”

\---

Junhoe smiled while looking at Hanbin and Hanbyul playing the whack a mole in the arcade. The first place the two wanted to go to was the arcade and Junhoe was definitely up for it.

He wanted to enjoy and have fun with them but with the competitiveness burning inside the two, Junhoe couldn’t help but step back and watch them as they fight each other to see who gets more points with the mole. He simply watched in amusement as Hanbin even tried to push the little girl aside just so he could win and get the advantage.

When the game ended, Hanbyul was pouting for losing. “Ha! I won!” Hanbin immediately slammed on the little girl’s face but she didn’t back down one bit.

“One more!” She challenged and the triumphant winner just smirked at her before answering with, “Bring it on Byul!”

But just as they started, Hanbyul looked back at Junhoe with full puppy eyes and pouting lips. The older immediately understood what she wanted and he stepped forward to help her.

“Y-yah! You shouldn’t be asking for help!” Hanbin childishly complained but the two just laughed as their points racked up while hitting mole after mole.

“A-ha! We won!” Hanbyul practically screamed in delight as she jumped onto Junhoe’s arms. The smile on their faces reflected how happy they were.

After the games, they all looked for seats at the food court to grab a bite to eat. Hanbyul immediately asked for fries while the two adults just bought fruit shakes.

“I’m glad they’re letting us keep the tickets to save up more of them for next time. The nicer prizes in there cost so much.” Hanbin sighed as he took a sip of his shake.

“Let’s have more fun there next time.” Junhoe said, smiling brightly at the other.

Hanbin blushed at the mention of a next time. Spending time with Junhoe was always a delight. He liked the times he spent with Junhoe and lately, he’s been feeling more and more comfortable being left alone with the guy. Though he still has a hard time controlling his heart, at least he manages to talk with Junhoe without stuttering lately.

“I want Jiwon-oppa next time!” Hanbyul exclaimed. “I want to go to the biiiiiiig slide! Jiwon-oppa brought me to the biiiiiiig slide.”

“I’m not sure where it is luv… Maybe next time?” Hanbin answered, wiping the side of her lips with a tissue.

“Next time! All of us go out together and play!” She beamed at Hanbin and Junhoe.

“Next time.” Junhoe smiled at her before looking at Hanbin. “Let’s have fun again next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next all happen in one day. This is the morning-afternoon part and the next chapter happens in the evening-night.


	5. Exploits and Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> contains sex scenes and violence  
> sex scenes: descriptive representation  
> violence scenes: mentions of punching and anxiety

The door slammed open, earning Jinhwan’s attention. The guy was standing behind his mini bar, preparing a drink for him when Jiwon made his appearance. Jinhwan didn’t mind it, though, since he was used to the guy’s impulsive nature. He is his best friend, after all.

Jinhwan didn’t bother halting, his hands continued to work to finish the drink that he’s mixing before he felt hands on his hips as arms wrapped itself around his torso. He felt something hot glide along his neck as teeth bared itself along his neck.

He couldn’t help but close his eye as he grunted with the sudden bite. Hands crawling inside his shirt, gasping when he felt his nubs pinched hard.

“J-Ji… I’m… Almost done… making this.” Jinhwan moaned as Jiwon sucked the base of his neck. He couldn’t help but hiss when Jiwon nibbled on his skin while the latter’s hands groped his chest and continued to pinch his nubs. He could clearly feel the growing erection from the other, pushing his butt back to feel more of it.

“You’re so impatient, fucker.” Jinhwan called out as he felt Jiwon’s lips planting kisses on his neck. He couldn’t help but look back at the other before showing him the drink that he mixed. “Alcohol?”

“Can’t wait for that… Wanna fuck you already.” Jiwon mumbled as he captured the other’s lips and immediately nibbled it. Tongue entering the other’s mouth and exploring his cavern like it’s a place he hasn’t been to yet. But with the apparent knowledge where to go and knowing which places feel just right.

Jiwon pulled out his hand from the other’s shirt before grabbing his hair to pull back his head, earning a hiss from Jinhwan. “You’re so fucking good.” He whispered as he licked the other’s earlobes before he pushed the guy’s upper body onto the counter top.

“You better make sure to fuck me raw. Spill everything inside me and fill me up.” Jinhwan mumbled, making Jiwon growl as him as he pushed the other on the counter even more. Jiwon’s free hand pulled the latter’s pants down noticing that he was already lubed and prepped.

“Expecting me today?” Jiwon couldn’t help but as and Jinhwan just scoffed. “I expect you everyday Ji.”

And with that, a low trembling growl resounded on Jiwon’s throat. As he pulled his erection from his pants, he placed it on Jinhwan’s throbbing entrance but not before spanking the other’s bottom. Jinhwan moaned like a person who’s chewed more spice than they can bite. The smaller yelped when another hit landed on his bottom, earning a pinkish tint on his butt cheeks.

Jiwon couldn’t help but pass his tongue along his lip, looking at the plump round perfection that’s waiting to swallow his full erection. His own dick twitched when he noticed that the smaller tiptoed so he could place himself closer to his shaft.

The taller couldn’t help but hiss as he grazed the tip of his dick on Jinhwan’s entrance, earning an expecting moan from him. “Fuck Ji… Just put it in!” Jinhwan begged, voice filled with expectations and want.

Jiwon couldn’t help but push in, thrusting it all in and earning a shriek form the smaller. He leaned forward, lips close to the other’s ear. “Beg for more.”

“Oh god, fuck me Ji… Fuck me and fill me up until I can’t take it anymore. I’m yours.” Jinhwan drawled, as moans erupted from his lips with each thrust that Jiwon did.

Skin slapping against each other echoed throughout the room with continuous moans. Jinhwan begging for more while Jiwon groaned, tightening his hold on the smaller’s neck and squeezing it tightly just the way he liked it.

He watched as his dick slammed in and out of the smaller’s hole while he bucked his hips forward, wanting to go balls deep inside the other. His eyes closing as he sunk into the pool of pleasure that surrounded his body. The moans that filled the room became familiar to his ears. A symphony of notes that he has been listening to from his early years of living.

_“Ji-Jiwon… ugh… faster! Faster! Fuck me up Jiwon!”_ Jiwon listened, the sound of Hanbin’s voice filling his mind as he thrusted faster, moving like a hurricane and melting into the voice that asked for more.

_“Yes! Yes! Hit that spot more! Jiwon… I’m almost there!”_ He couldn’t help but lean forward, mouth latching itself on the smaller’s nape and attacking it. His thrusts became wilder as he listened to the voice in his head, wanting to satisfy it as much as possible. His mind could barely see Jinhwan underneath him because the only person he could see was Hanbin seeking more pleasure and asking for release.

“Oh god Ji I’m cumming!” Jinhwan grunted and Jiwon groaned as his own release pushed itself out, filling the smaller with his white seeds.

He panted against the smaller’s back, before pulling back and finally opening his eyes to watch as his white liquid leaked out of the hole that he just plugged.

“Care for a drink?” Jinhwan offered, standing up before turning towards Jiwon. His eyes concentrated yet still leaking with lust that made Jiwon scoff.

“Of course.” Jiwon mumbled as he took a deep breath. Making Jinhwan use the same perfume as Hanbin was a fantastic idea. It made the illusion even more concrete as if it was real rather than an illusion created in his mind.

The living room was soon covered in liquor mixed with sex. The two has been at it ever since Jiwon arrived and with Jinhwan straddling Jiwon, he couldn’t help but grit his teeth as he felt the taller’s hands cupping his bottom while his erection filled his hole.

“Do you have it with you?” Jinhwan asked mid-rise, making Jiwon grunt.

“Yeah… it’s in my… pocket. Fuck Bin move faster.” Jiwon grumbled as his nails dug itself on Jinhwan’s hips. A grunt escaped along the smaller’s lips as he leaned forward to claim Jiwon’s lips with a sudden bounce on the taller’s erection and filling his ass to the brim.

Even with Jiwon’s continuous use of his body, Jinhwan didn’t mind. He didn’t mind if Jiwon called him Bin, a shortened term for Hanbin, because in his head he could clearly hear Jiwon calling his name and that was more than enough for him.

“You really ought to use it Ji…” Jinhwan drawled before moving his hips into the rhythm of Jiwon’s breathing. Their heartbeats thumping as one before the smaller pulled back to hold on Jiwon’s knees and move his legs up, raising his knees and stepping his feet on Jiwon’s sides. He tilted his head back as he bounced his body on top of Jiwon who saw his body as Hanbin’s.

Jiwon could see a clear Nihilism tattoo etched on the smaller’s chest towards his shoulder while bouncing on top of his dick. His hand reached forward, grabbing the erection that’s waiting to be emptied out and beat it like scrambling eggs. Fast and precise along with the moaning mess and gibberish that left his lips.

_“Jiwon! Jiwon! Jiwon!”_ Hanbin’s voice echoing inside Jiwon’s head as he felt a gush of liquid spill along his hand just as his own orgasm pumped itself inside the hole of the smaller that kept tightening around him.

“You feel so backed up.” Jinhwan uttered as he pushed himself off Jiwon, letting the taller’s semen spill from his hole. He stepped away before reaching down on Jiwon’s pants.

Jiwon couldn’t help but squeeze the smaller’s butt cheek to watch as more white liquid spill out and trickle down his legs. His tongue passing his lips again as he smirked.

“I need more alcohol… Make more.”

“That’s why I’m getting more.” Jinhwan reasoned as he pulled Jiwon’s pants from the floor and fishing out the pill bottle from it’s pocket. He bit his lip before glancing at Jiwon, a smile leaving his lips. “This doesn’t look like it’ll be enough.”

“It should be enough.” Jiwon uttered as Jinhwan walked back towards his mini bar to make another set of drinks for them.

\---

Hanbin just finished washing the dishes when he stepped back to the dining table to see two mugs of hot chocolate inside with several marshmallows floating on it. A smile immediately left his lips as he glanced at Junhoe, who was obviously waiting for him.

“I thought it might be nice to share something like this together.” Junhoe said, a light pink blush apparent on his cheeks.

Hanbin couldn’t help but feel his heart swell at the sight. “Thanks…” He reached for the cup just as he sat down adjacent to Junhoe. The warmth slipped past his throat as he savored the sweet taste of the hot chocolate. It wasn’t as sweet as the bars that Jiwon gave him but with Junhoe sitting there in front of him, he felt like it was one of the sweetest things he’s ever taken in his life.

“I’m glad I was able to spend time with you and Hanbyul today. It was fun.” Junhoe smiled. “Maybe next time we could go somewhere else.”

“I’d like that… It’s fun spending time with people I care about.” Hanbin said as he looked at his hot chocolate. “I don’t really get to spend much time outside… It’s nice to have outings once in a while.”

“Didn’t Jiwon-hyung bring you out often before?” Junhoe asked, tilting his head as he questioned the other.

Hanbin let out a sigh as he thought about the days he’s spent with Jiwon. There was never a dull day with him, but it wasn’t something that Hanbin never got used to. Jiwon’s temper was something he often worried about especially when the older would try to pick a fight with anyone that looked at Hanbin in the least favorable way.

It was also one of the things that Hanbin could never get over. Jiwon’s lack of hesitance when it came to violence.

“He did… bring me out a lot… but if Jinhwan isn’t there to supervise, it just becomes a trip to the precinct.” Hanbin said, a glimmer of mixed emotions passed by his eyes as he nibbled on his lower lip.

Junhoe couldn’t help but chuckle at what Hanbin said, “That sounds like typical Jiwon-hyung. He could easily get into trouble even if he didn’t want to.”

“Tell me about it. I don’t even want to go out if he’s with us. It feels like everything will just go wrong.” Hanbin said.

Junhoe smiled at the answer before taking another sip. The silence between the two passed as the hands of time moved with a tick and a tock.

But the silence was short lived. Especially when the door slammed open to reveal a drunk Jiwon.

The very sight of the guy made Hanbin’s body freeze in place while Junhoe whipped his head towards Hanbyul’s room after hearing the little girl whimper.

“I’ll just check on Hanbyul a bit. I think she woke up.” Junhoe uttered and without waiting for a response from Hanbin, he stepped back to go to Hanbyul’s room.

Hanbin’s eyes moved from Junhoe to Jiwon. The panic that the taller missed coated Hanbin’s eyes as he looked at the drunk man who just entered.

“J-Jiwon…” Hanbin stuttered, heart hammering inside his chest as he felt his insides tremble in fear. Seeing Jiwon in this state drove him into a state of terror.

“Hanbin. Aren’t you going to greet me? I’m home.” Jiwon slurred, eyes locked onto Hanbin as he swayed his way towards the couch. “Had a fun time today huh… Come and tell me all about it.”

“I-I think I’ll head to bed and—”

“Hanbin.” Hanbin felt a shiver run along his spine as Jiwon cut of his sentence. The deep drawl in the older’s voice was enough to raise the panic inside his chest, thumping into his heart as his breathing started to become uneven. Jiwon never called him by his name and when he did, it was never a good sign.

“Come and tell me all about it.” Jiwon’s voice was heavy, as if his words were filled with venom. But Hanbin knew better than to disobey so he took shaky steps towards the older and sat beside him on the couch.

Hanbin felt the older’s hand on his back, making all the hair in his body stand in an anxiety. “How was your day Hanbin…? I asked you about it and you were planning to leave weren’t you?”

“I-I… I was… I was about to go and s-sleep… a-after d-drinking milk.” Hanbin stuttered heavily, he could feel his heart just about prepared to jump out of his chest as worry filled while anxiety coated it.

“Sleep huh…” Jiwon chuckled before suddenly gripping Hanbin’s shirt, making the younger gasp in horror. “Bullshit. Don’t even fuck with me! You didn’t want to talk to me didn’t you?! You just wanted to talk to Junhoe?! Huh?!”

And there it was. The main reason why Hanbin could never love Jiwon. Though he was the sole reason that Hanbin was saved from that dreadful place and even if they’ve been together for years, the guy would often hurt him when he was drunk. Hanbin doesn’t even know what he’s done, yet he feels like it’s his fault why he suffers like this.

Hanbin couldn’t complain because the guy forgets everything the very next day and acts as if someone else hurt him the night before. Jiwon was always a bad drunk but if he just sat there and did as he was told, Jiwon would lose interest after a hit or two and then he’d go to his room to sleep.

He just had to be obedient enough.

Yet he was always too scared. His past haunted him whenever he saw Jiwon drunk. He remembered the way those bullies ganged up on him and how their punches and kicks felt like it’ll go on forever.

He feared this side of Jiwon. And no matter how sweet and caring he was the moment he’s had a taste of that bitter liquid, he turned into someone else. Someone that Hanbin could never look at nor love.

“You…” Jiwon gritted his teeth as he stood and slammed Hanbin’s body on the couch. He pulled his hand back to make a fist and slam it down, aiming for the younger’s head. But with his drunken state, his aim was inaccurate. He hit Hanbin’s temple before grazing the younger’s brows as his fist landed on the couch.

“I-I’m sorry Jiwon… P-Please… I’m sorry. I-I-I’ll tell you about my day…” Hanbin pleaded, but the older didn’t seem to care when he pulled his hand back again to land another punch.

But just before it hit Hanbin square on the cheek, a hand held on his wrist to stop him.

“Jiwon-hyung stop! What are you doing to Hanbin?!” Junhoe called out, panic evident in his voice as he struggled to hold Jiwon’s wrist.

“This isn’t your damn fucking business so fuck off.” Jiwon said between gritted teeth, eyes glaring at the guy who held him.

Junhoe immediately felt his body shake at Jiwon’s glare. This side of Jiwon was something he will never forget and yet he knew that he needed to save Hanbin out of there.

“I-It’s alright J-Junhoe… J-Just… Just go.” Hanbin called out, eyes shut tightly knowing full well that there’s going to be more consequences for talking while Jiwon was already pissed out of his mind.

Jiwon scoffed as his eyes landed back on Hanbin. His hand immediately pulled the younger’s shirt up, gripping it as he looked at Hanbin straight in the eyes. “You don’t know shit Hanbin… You don’t fucking know anything.”

Hanbin’s eyes widened when he noticed that Jiwon’s fist was almost to his face and he immediately closed his eyes and prepared for impact.

The punch was strong, landing a solid punch on Hanbin’s face and throwing him onto the floor. Hanbin felt his mind rattle after what Jiwon did to him and he blacked out for a few seconds.

“Jiwon! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Junhoe immediately came to Hanbin’s rescue. His hands found it itself on Hanbin’s shoulders as he helped the guy off the floor. “Are you okay? Hanbin?”

“Fuckers.” Jiwon spit as he walked towards his room.

Junhoe gritted his teeth but his attention was still on Hanbin. “Hanbin? Hanbin? Hey…? Hanbin?”

“Mm…” Hanbin mumbled, eyes opening to look at Junhoe. “I’m… I’m okay…”

“Oh fuck… I was so worried.” Junhoe mumbled as he pulled Hanbin into a tight embrace. Junhoe couldn’t believe what he just witnessed. Jiwon would never hurt Hanbin no matter how irritated he was of the guy. Seeing this side of Jiwon made him realize more things than the man let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! And I know... it's getting darker and darker... but yeah... that's the plot. lol. But I hope that you still read until the end to find out the answers. so yeah. do leave comments if you could. it would really mean a lot to me.


	6. Of Fear and Promises

Jiwon opened his eyes as the brightness of the morning finally peeked into his room.

Sadness.

He immediately covered his eyes as a pounding headache crawled into his brain as if prepared to squeeze the living hell out of him. More than the hangover that loomed over him, he felt tears fall from his eyes as the memories of last night flashed back into his mind.

Fear.

Hanbin’s scared expression. The fear and terror that he, himself, caused poked at his heart like thousands of needles stabbing him again and again every time Hanbin’s begging cries echoed back into his mind. He gritted his teeth as he felt tears forming in his eyes. He took a deep breath to even his breathing but his eyes didn’t stop and tears started falling.

His breath trembled at the thought that he, once again, hurt Hanbin. Guilt crawling into his system while his mind traveled back to the painful expression on Hanbin’s face. He wondered, how will Hanbin face him today?

He was just about ready to head to the bathroom and wash the tears from his eyes when he heard a certain familiar giggle just outside his door.

He took several deep breaths before rising from his bed to wipe away the evidence of pain. Tapping his cheeks, he immediately gave out a smile before he even opened the door. “Surprise!” Hanbyul screeched as she shot a water gun to Jiwon’s face again. But just before she could run away, Jiwon captured her and tickled her as he walked towards the kitchen where Junhoe was.

“Jiwon-hyung…” Junhoe immediately called out the moment he saw him. “About last ni—”

“Does Hanbyul want to go to the biiiiig slide today?” Jiwon asked and the little girl almost shrieked his ears of with excitement. To say that she was thrilled to go was an obvious understatement because not after asking the question she was already pushing herself away from Jiwon’s grasp.

“Let go! Let go! Need to change! Let go Ji-oppa!”

“I need something in return first. How about a hug? I want a big, big hug from our Hanbyulie.” Jiwon said in a sing song way.

Hanbyul did as she was told. She immediately hugged Jiwon’s head and squeezed it tightly with her little hands. Trying her best to give the big hug she was asked to give.

“Ok, go get changed.” Jiwon stated as he let the child down. She immediately scurries away to her room to get dressed, leaving the two adults in the kitchen.

Jiwon went ahead to open the fridge, ignoring Junhoe’s questions like always. “Jiwon-hyung, about Hanbin what—”

“I got tickets. Up to you to decide where to go. Go on a date with Hanbin, I’ll take care of Hanbyul and—” Jiwon was talking, facing the fridge without even giving Junhoe a piece of attention when he felt the fridge door close, revealing Junhoe standing nearby. The taller had eyes raging with questions that needs answers and yet Jiwon stoically looked at him as if his questions don’t need answers.

“What happened between you and Hanbin?” Junhoe asked. “Why would you—”

“Didn’t I tell you that it’s none of your fucking business? I’ve told you this before and I’m telling this to you now… Your only worth is to make Hanbin happy, so concentrate on that and don’t even bother finding out about anything else. Whatever happens between Hanbin and I, it’s out of your business.” Jiwon said, a deathly glare shot right at Junhoe.

Junhoe could feel his insides tremble. It wasn’t just words, he knew it was a threat. He swallowed the lump in this throat before gritting his teeth. “I just don’t understand why you need to hurt him.”

Jiwon sighed, looking away before prying open the fridge door. “If you’re not going to do as you’re told. Wouldn’t you be useless to me?”

“I’m just trying to understand—”

“You’re here because of one thing. Don’t think I can’t get rid of you just because I’m letting you stay in this house. If you’re gonna keep prying in my business, I might as well take Hanbin and leave you.” Jiwon said, looking straight at Junhoe’s eyes.

This time the taller saw the truth in the older’s eyes. It wasn’t just a threat, which he knows the older could do, but a warning that will become real if he doesn’t shut up.

“I-I’m sorry…” Junhoe back down, looking away as Jiwon grabbed a piece of strawberry milk from the fridge. “I’ll get the tickets. Make sure to bring Hanbin somewhere today. You’re already making progress, so don’t stop.”

Jiwon stepped away from Junhoe and the taller could only look at the older’s back.

\---

Hanbin’s eyes flickered open, a horrible sting radiated from his cheek when he moved. His hand immediately plastered itself on his cheek, rubbing it before he remembered the events that happened last night. He couldn’t help but feel down after what happened. It’s been a while since Jiwon’s last drunken venture and he was surprised to see the guy go home drunk last night. It was rare for him to go drinking without prior notice and Hanbin felt his insides shake, wondering if he’ll go drinking again.

He flinched when he heard a knock on the door. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as his breath started to spike. His nerves ran amok and before he could retreat further into his bed, he heard Junhoe’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Uhh… H-Hanbin…? Do you wanna go out today?”

The first thought Hanbin had was to agree. Getting out of the house to possibly avoid Jiwon would be the best possible idea at that given time. But what happens after that? What happens when they go home? Different thoughts swam in Hanbin’s mind as he thought of the different scenarios that could happen upon their return.

“Uhh… Jiwon-hyung is taking Hanbyul out today and I wanted to ask if it’s okay to go out with you too… I just thought… well… uhm… I… nevermind.” Hanbin heard Junhoe’s voice trickled with nervousness. He knew the taller would already have an inkling of the truth in their household and why Jiwon is always the one who’s in charge.

“Hanbin, Junhoe’s out in the living room pouting like a lost little puppy, I think you should go out with him. Don’t worry about Hanbyul, I’m taking her out with me.” Hanbin’s body shook when he heard Jiwon’s voice just outside his room. His eyes immediately landed on the doorknob that he failed to lock.

He could already feel his body shaking at the mere thought that Jiwon could simply twist the thing and enter without second thought. How was he going to face Jiwon this time?

His eyes were glued on the doorknob and everything else around him looked hazy. The sound of his thumping heart invaded his ears as he gasped for breath that seems to be continuously escaping him.

“We’ll head out in a few. You guys head out too Junhoe.” Hanbin heard Jiwon’s voice before hearing a door shut. His mind was still worried that any moment Jiwon would enter his room and by then, what was he going to do? What face should he make when Jiwon sees him again?

A little while later, he heard a sound of a twisting doorknob and he unconsciously held his breath. His body shaking as he waited for the door to move and finally reveal Jiwon standing there. But nothing came. A door opened but it wasn’t his. A door shut closed and it still wasn’t his.

“We’ll be going now. Make sure to feed Hanbin before you go. That guy’s always too lazy when it’s his day off. He’ll probably wake up late.” He heard Jiwon’s voice and he knew that the older was probably talking to Hanbyul. Somehow, somehow his heart relaxed to the thought that Jiwon was leaving and he finally, finally let out the breath that he was holding.

“Bye, bye, Jun-oppa!” Hanbyul’s cheerful chirp reached Hanbin’s ears before his body finally relaxed into the bed. The main door closing was a sign that Jiwon has finally left the house and the relief Hanbin felt at that moment was something he will always remember.

\---

Junhoe looked up when he heard a different door open. He was scanning through his phone to see where he should bring Hanbin when the said guy finally left his room. “Hey.” Junhoe smiled.

But Junhoe was quick to notice the swell on Hanbin’s cheek and without even thinking about it, he stood to meet Hanbin and immediately hold on the smaller’s cheek. Hanbin was surprised with the sudden action but he flinched when he felt Junhoe’s finger graze the swell on his cheek.

“I’m sorry…” The word rolled out of Junhoe’s lips with concern etched in his face. The way he looked at Hanbin made the smaller’s heart swell in appreciation. “He… really hurt you.” Junhoe’s voice was hurt and Hanbin couldn’t help but stare at Junhoe’s orbs that were fully concentrated on the swelling.

He could clearly feel how Junhoe was worried and he felt comforted that someone like him worried. Hanbin has always had doubts of people but Junhoe has done nothing but show him concern that even Jiwon failed to show. Junhoe has always been kind to him and even when he got drunk Junhoe always thought of Hanbin’s wellbeing. Something that truly attracted him to the latter.

“Let me get some ice for that.” Junhoe said, pulling away from Hanbin. The smaller immediately missed the contact the moment Junhoe pulled away. It wasn’t as if he was leaving but having him there made Hanbin feel somewhat safe and comfortable. Hand gone from his cheek made Hanbin feel a sting of worry.

“I can’t believe he’d do that to you…” Hanbin heard, an worrying outburst from the taller. Understandable since he was one who wouldn’t really complain or question things. He was done with that part of his life since it’s what he’s been doing all this life. Question everything but end up not finding any answers. Most of the time he just loses himself to the pain of the unknown. Answers will always be missing and Hanbin carried on with his life not knowing any of them.

At some point he felt something cold touch his skin, making him flinch before closing an eye. “Sorry.” He heard from the taller who was looking at him with worry written all over his face. Junhoe was kind, even to someone like him, and he appreciated it. His heart was also appreciative of it, far different from how he appreciates Jiwon.

Sure, the guy helped him years ago but even since then he could barely hold on a feeling more than gratitude for the older for the things that continuously happened between them. It wasn’t just the drunken times but mostly because of Jiwon’s violent behaviour. The fear that one day those fists will reach him even without the influence of alcohol in Jiwon’s system.

Worry would always be there to push off whatever romantic feelings Hanbin would have for Jiwon, thus making it hard for him to completely trust the older as a lover more than just his caretaker. The love Jiwon tells him and claims he feels for him has always been a question Hanbin never found an answer to. Was it true? Or was Jiwon only in love with the point that Hanbin was someone he could control. Someone who was comfortable. Someone familiar.

“Does it hurt?” Junhoe pulled him from his thoughts and his lips parted to give up an answer. “No… I’m ok.”

Silence surrounded them at that moment. Eyes glued to each other after the said question. He could clearly see Junhoe wanting to ask something but wth the way he looked, hesitance was apparent as if unsure whether or not he should even say it out loud.

“He’s… normally like that when he’s drunk. It’s not a big deal. It’s just… sometimes he vents that way.” Reasons that Hanbin made up on his own. These weren’t real answers and Junhoe knew it simply by the way Hanbin answered without conviction behind his voice. It was just a reason. An escape for more questions to be asked. Mere words so he won’t be bombarded with one too many phrases of words that may not even help.

“Uhm… Actually… I wanted to ask you out today… I figured after what happened last night I’d try to cheer you up.” Junhoe stated. An excuse which was commendable given that his actions were mostly commanded by Jiwon who will take no more bullshit from him.

Hanbin felt that lump in his throat as his eyes glanced at the main door. Sometime in the day, Jiwon will come in through that door and whether he was drunk again or not, Hanbin would much rather prefer to be out of the house when that time comes. If he could avoid Jiwon he would do it.

But the fear of meeting Jiwon drunk again kept appearing in his head. Worry eating at him and playing with his nerves like it’ll charge through and somehow he’ll have a overdrive and if he sees the older at that kind of mood again, he’ll definitely get more than just a punch this time.

“But I’d understand if you didn’t want to go out.” Hanbin’s to eyes centered towards the taller’s face. The nervousness he felt was replaced with a different kind of worry. Worry that the taller might think he’s being rejected but it was far from that. Oh how much Hanbin wants to simply spend more time with him if he could but he knows its definitely unlikely especially if Jiwon decides not to.

He saw the awkward flash from the taller’s eyes as he looked away. “Junhoe?” His lips called out and before he could even stop himself, he had already agreed to go out and spend time with the taller. A smile immediately left Junhoe’s lips since the words wee something he waited for. Getting to spend more time with Hanbin was something he did enjoy and learning more about Hanbin was something he needed.

If he was going to make sure that Hanbin finds happiness, then he would need to start learning how to.

\---

“I don’t think that’s how you do that?” Hanbin called out with a chuckle when Junhoe tried to climb the big rock at the bottom of the hike trail. The taller didn’t listen, though, and continued to climb up and proudly placed his hands on his hips as he smiled at Hanbin.

The smaller could only shake his head before tapping Junhoe’s shoes. “Come on down from there. That’s not even part of the trail.”

“I want to have a good start. Starting with a smile makes it better doesn’t it?” The smile in Junhoe’s lips pulled a smile on Hanbin’s too. The agreement to go out became an adventure to go hiking which Junhoe welcomed openly as long as it would make Hanbin feel better. Releasing all that tension in the body would be great, as per Junhoe’s logic.

“Eventually, if we start with a smile we’ll end with a bigger smile right?” Junhoe stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Something that made Hanbin think.

“You’re right. Now come down from there so we can start…”

The scenery was something that took their breath away. Their conversation flowed like river without a stop. Widening into a deep, deep talk as if diving themselves into the wide-open ocean. Junhoe’s continuous ramblings and excessive jokes worked well with lifting Hanbin’s mood. The smile that was once missing from his face was now plastered beautifully on his lips. Something that Junhoe took pride of.

The trail was quite tiring but it pulled them both into a tighter relationship where their hands naturally found comfort in each other. Depending on each other with a pull and a lift. The hiking trail that was just supposed to be a walk to ease out the tension from their bodies and mind turned into an intimate affair where the two learned to lean on the other closer than ever.

It was times like this that Hanbin thought he’s blessed to have met Junhoe. Though he still doesn’t know a lot about the taller, he finds it enchanting to be near him. The continuous kindness that Junhoe showed him never faltered even to a point where if he does get mad, he has never seen the man raise his hand towards anyone. He wonders a lot about Junhoe but he knows more than anyone that asking about a person’s past may not be the best to ask regardless of how curious one is.

He knows that if Junhoe ever asks him about his own past, he might not be able to even talk about the surface of it let alone revealing what’s underneath. He was that scared of it. But then he wondered, would Junhoe ever ask about it one day?

Junhoe has always been accepting of whatever happened in the household. Even though he’s only been there for less than a year. But he managed to adjust quite easily even with Jiwon’s unpredictable mood swings and crazy antics. Hanbin thought it was odd at first, but he realized that the taller was just naturally accepting of change that it doesn’t come off to him as odd if he was ever placed in a situation other than where he is now.

“Hanbin, would you like to hold my hand from here? The trail seems to be really steep.” Junhoe offered, hand reached out to the smaller who has been knitting thoughts in his mind as they hiked. His hand naturally found itself attached to Junhoe’s hand like a metal attracted to magnet.

It calmed him and he will be forever grateful for it.

And just as what Junhoe warned, the trail from that point on turned steep. With the hand that continuously held his, he managed out of it easily to reach the beautiful peak that Hanbin has been wanting to see.

Overlooking a beautiful scenery where luscious green covered mountains and fresh air was abundant. Hanbin felt free. The beauty of the sky looking down upon them with the blue hue spread out into the horizon. White fluffy clouds scattered around and decorating vast the sky. He could see mountains upon mountains lined along one side of the peak while the opposite direction contained buildings that stood high above the ground.

It was a spectacular sight and Hanbin felt nothing but tranquility the moment he looked around.

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Junhoe uttered, earning his attention. “You look better with a smile on.”

Unbeknownst to him, a smile had escaped his lips as he looked at the beautiful view that surrounded them. More than anything, he was surprised that Junhoe was quick to notice the change in his expression. The smile never faltered as he looked back onto the open scenery, even with the blush on his cheeks.

“This was worth the sweat.” Junhoe said, stepping beside Hanbin to look at the view.

“I used to think that places like these were scary. Seeing everything way up high makes me think that I’d somehow fall down and die… But I guess it’s not always the case. Not when things around you look this beautiful.” Hanbin stated, making Junhoe look at him.

“Everything in life has a way of scaring us into thinking that we should fear it. It’s the unknown that makes us fear but not everything unknown is scary. Sometimes… finding out about stuff shows us that living in the unknown is still better than living with the truth.” Junhoe said before looking back at the scenery.

Hanbin couldn’t help but take in a deep breath after what Junhoe said. Deep inside he understood what Junhoe said and his inhibitions about the other wanting to know more about his past was gone in that quick instant. And just like how he looked at the taller, he was quick to adjust with his surrounding. More than anything, he was someone who didn’t care about learning more and maybe, just maybe, that’s exactly what Hanbin wanted.

\---

Reaching home was another roller coaster ride of emotions that Hanbin wasn’t sure how to handle. He had that feeling of freedom and tranquility hours ago but as they travelled back to reach their home, the thundering anxiety was now creeping back into his system. He was terribly unsure how to face Jiwon if he ever got home earlier than them and he knew, by the way the sky had turned dark, that Jiwon would definitely be home. He has never let the Hanbyul stay later than her bedtime so he wondered how he’ll face the older.

Parking the car near the entrance of their house, the taxi driver politely declared the amount they’re supposed to pay and Junhoe managed it all while Hanbin stared at the lit house. The living room light was turned on and he could swear his heart was already planning to bail and jump out of his chest to head on over to a cardiac arrest specialist.

“Hanbin? Let’s go?” Hanbin woke from his thoughts and he just nodded. Trying his best to hide the nervous feeling he had despite already gasping for breath.

Junhoe knew, of course, that Hanbin was nervous. Seeing how the smaller’s hand trembled and the labored breath. It was hard not to notice. But he didn’t want to acknowledge it since Hanbin looked like he was trying his best to hide it, albeit terribly. Junhoe was the first to step into the house and was quite surprised that no one was in the living room.

Furrowing their brows, they both glanced at each other before stepping into the house and wondering if anyone was in there.

“Jiwon-hyung? Hanbyul-ah?” Junhoe called out and he was only answered with a hiss from the hallway.

“Oh… Sorry…” Junhoe called out. Jiwon was probably putting the little girl to sleep and he might have just woken her up again. So they looked at each other one more time before letting out a smile.

“I hope you had a good time today.” Junhoe asked and Hanbin nodded. “I had a great time. Thank you Junhoe…”

Walking towards their rooms, the two noticed Hanbyul’s door slightly ajar and they could hear Jiwon reading her a bed time story. Junhoe looked at Hanbin one last time before heading into his own room to rest.

Hanbin, on the other hand, took his stuff from his room to brush his teeth and wash his face before he headed to bed. He might even need some sleeping pills to rest that night because he’d be too scared to even get a shut eye.

Wiping his face while he walked towards his room he was surprised to see Jiwon standing right inside his room.

“J-Jiwon…” Hanbin called out and by the way the older flinched, he knew that Jiwon didn’t expect him to be there.

Jiwon, on the other hand, swallowed the lump in his chest as he stared at the quarter piece of opened chocolate bar inside Hanbin’s drawer. The guy usually finished one a day so he was surprised to see a left over. He just placed the new one under the opened one before hearing Hanbin’s voice behind him.

The older stood straight, fixing his posture before licking his lips and forcing out a smile on his lips. He then turned to Hanbin, pretending like a child caught doing something bad. “Ah… you got me. I thought I was in stealth mode. I was just giving the chocolate bar.” Jiwon awkwardly said, eyes looking anywhere but Hanbin.

Jiwon saw glanced momentarily at the person in front of him, noticing how the younger looked past him. “Ah I just… The chocolate.” He chuckled before reaching for his head to scratch it.

Jiwon and Hanbin shared this awkward silence between them. Hanbin’s eyes took a quick glance at Jiwon before looking down, unsure what to say since his heart was still likely to jump out of his chest to runaway. Jiwon, on the other hand, decided that the tension in the room was enough for him to feel ridiculous so he started walking out. He stretched out his hand to pat Hanbin’s shoulder but the younger flinched and a quick flash of memory appeared before Jiwon. Hanbin was bruised badly with a busted lip and black eyes, face horribly beaten. Jiwon felt the younger’s skin on his fist and he immediately moved his hand away from the younger to, instead, reach for the door.

“Sorry… I was just reaching for the… door. Bye!” Jiwon chirped, hoping to leave the room when he heard the younger call out his name.

“J-Jiwon…”

The older couldn’t turn around, even if he wanted to. But he stood at the door with his back turned to the younger.

‘T-Thank you for… for still… Thank you for… the chocolates…” Hanbin stuttered, voice trembling and full of fear.

Jiwon could only bit his lip as he took a deep inaudible breath. Hanbin would always, always try his best to avoid Jiwon as much as possible after getting a taste of the older’s drunken fists. And so, he couldn’t help but feel his chest tighten when the younger tried his best to talk to him.

“I promised didn’t I?” Jiwon answered, trying his best to sound as unaffected as possible. “I told you I’d take care of you, pet. That’s what masters do.”

He heard the door close before he started walking towards his room. The moment he finally closed his own door, he leaned his back on it before sliding down and combing his fingers through his hair. Tears slowly fell from his eyes as gritted his teeth to make sure that he doesn’t make a noise. He didn’t want the others to hear his sobs.

Jiwon looked around and noticed the pill bottle on top of his nightstand. He scurried towards it, opening it before taking out the contents and swallowing a piece of pill.

He laid on the bed, tears still falling from his eyes and from there he moved his arm over his eyes to cover it. He continued to grit his teeth as his head flooded with memories of Hanbin’s beaten state. He used his other hand to hit his chest, where the pain was most prominent.

“Sorry… Sorry… I’m so sorry… Hanbin…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the story so far?


	7. His Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains smut // elements of fellatio

Hanbin’s eyes fluttered open when he heard the loud clutter of something that fell. He was unsure what it was but his heart was beating inside his chest as memories of the past invaded his mind. His hands immediately latched itself on his chest, clutching it tightly while looking at the door. Despite knowing that the door was locked, he felt like it was going to open any second.

Then he heard giggles and shushing sounds.

He couldn’t quite make out the words that he heard but he was sure it didn’t come from Jiwon. He slowly got out of bed to step closer to the door to listen on what’s behind it. He heard Hanbyul laughing and Junhoe telling her to stop which made him think… Where’s Jiwon?

Turning the knob to go out, he took a deep breath before leaving the confines of his room to venture out and see what’s going on. He saw Junhoe picking up pans and pots on the floor while Hanbyul was laughing and clapping at the tall guy who seems to have dropped all of the things he was picking up.

“What… happened?” Hanbin asked.

The look of guilt Junhoe had on his face was ever so funny that Hanbin couldn’t help but smile at him. “Sorry… I didn’t realize I didn’t put it in properly and it all fell down. I… woke you up, didn’t I?” Junhoe grimaced, looking like a little pup who’s done something wrong.

“It’s alright… I should be awake by now anyway. I still have work later…” Hanbin said, stepping closer to Hanbyul and giving the little girl a kiss on her forehead. “What happened to that?” Hanbin asked when he saw a bruise on the little girl’s forehead just right by her hairline.

“Hanbyulie fell in the biiiiig slide.” Hanbyul answered while pouting. The look on her face made Hanbin sigh. “Did you jump again?”

“No… Push… Kid pushed me. Big Oppa get mad.” Hanbyul answered with a smile.

“Jiwon-hyung said they went to the hospital yesterday and they said she’ll be fine.” Junhoe answered just right after placing all the pots and pans in the cabinets.

“Where’s Jiwon anyway?” Hanbin asked, anger boiling at the pit of his stomach to see this happen to Hanbyul. Sure, the little girl may not be their blood relative but she was still someone they promised to take care of—specifically Jiwon.

“He went out earlier today. He was wearing a suit and all so I think he might be out for an interview.” Junhoe answered, smiling at Hanbin.

“He should have at least taken better care of you Hanbyulie…” Hanbin pouted as he cupped the little girl’s face. He examined the bruise on her head but the little girl kept pushing his hands away. With furrowed brows and scrunched nose, the little girl glared at Hanbin as if noting that the guy shouldn’t concentrate on her bruise anymore.

“Oh… Do you have a full shift today?” Junhoe asked and Hanbin just looked back at him to nod. “Why?”

The taller smiled at Hanbin before saying, “Well… we wanted to pick you up from work today, right Hanbyul?”

“Pick-up!” Hanbyul clapped and Hanbin couldn’t help but just smile at the two before nodding his head to agree with what they said.

\---

Jiwon looked at the beautiful girl sitting adjacent to him before shifting his eyes to the old man beside her. The rings on his hand shouted wealth but the look in his eyes screamed business. “It’s a wonderful proposal for someone like you, Jiwon. Your life would change drastically and I’m sure you know that as well.”

“I appreciate the offer and I’m sure you’ve talked to my boss before proceeding to talk to me, but I don’t see how it benefits someone like me.” Jiwon smirked, making sure not to back down from the old man’s intimidating stare.

The lady suddenly giggled while the old man let out a boisterous laughter. “The benefit? Marrying my daughter, alone, is simply a huge benefit. But it also means you’ll inherit everything that I have. Your boss might not have told you all about me but I’m sure, even without knowing the extent of my power, you already have a glimpse. Seeing that I’ve managed to rent this whole building just for you to meet my daughter. Money talks Jiwon. It’s the basis of power.”

Jiwon scoffs before gritting his teeth, looking away he let out a huff before standing from his chair. “I think I need to use the restroom.”

Taking his first step, the old man’s bodyguards immediately stepped around Jiwon to stop him from moving.

“I’m expecting an answer Jiwon.”

“And my bladder’s about to burst. You’ll get your answer after I let this out.” Jiwon answered without looking back. The bodyguards, though bigger than him, swallowed the lumps in their throat as they looked at the grim expression that filled Jiwon’s face.

The old man sighed before nodding to the guards. They all stepped back to give way to Jiwon who took his time to head off to the rest room.

Once in there, he sighed before holding on the sinktop. He couldn’t help but grip his hard as he clenched his jaw. Looking up at his reflection he could see the darkness in his eyes and he couldn’t help but feel the need to slam his fist on the mirror but he held it in.

“No point in doing something so drastic.” Jiwon scoffed before looking at the closed stall behind him. The door slowly opened to reveal Jinhwan wearing the waiter’s outfit with it’s first three buttons already open. “And you’re here to make sure, huh?”

“Well… the boss sent me.” Jinhwan smiled at him. Walking towards Jiwon, Jinhwan’s hands made its way around the taller’s waist before rubbing his face on his shoulder. “You smell so delicious.”

“I always smell delicious to you.” Jiwon grumbled, still looking at his reflection with a glare in his eyes. He glanced at Jinhwan who was looking at the taller’s reflection before hands started moving to latch itself on Jiwon’s belt.

“Of course.” Jinhwan uttered before his hand worked its way into the taller’s pants. Turning around, Jiwon held on Jinhwan’s nape before crashing his lips on the smaller’s. His mind filled with the thoughts of Hanbin’s face kissing him with so much vigor that when Jinhwan finally managed to open his pants, a thick erection welcomed him.

“You’re such a horndog.” Jinhwan uttered, licking his lips before going down on Jiwon and working his mouth around the taller’s shaft.

Though Jiwon’s eyes watched Jinhwan licking him, all he could see was Hanbin’s face instead of Jinhwan. He watched as his image of Hanbin licked him, swallowing his length every now and then to coat it with his thick lips. His mind filled with Hanbin’s image sucking him off before his hands finally reached for Jinhwan’s hair to control the smaller’s pace.

He thrusted deep into Jinhwan’s mouth, hitting that tight entry into the smaller’s mouth. Jiwon groaned as his eyes saw Hanbin’s face on Jinhwan. The smaller closed one eye while receiving the hard thrusts of the taller who was continuously violating his hole. He licked his lips as he looked at the begging eyes that Jinhwan gave him and he felt his erection stand prouder to see the glassy eyes that looked at him.

Jiwon could clearly hear Hanbin’s voice inside his head, calling his name and begging for more. Hanbin’s voice sent a tingle down his spine, pulling more desire out of him. Jiwon could feel the need arising from the smaller who was sucking him. He gripped the smaller’s hair tighter before slamming everything inside. He could clearly feel Jinhwan’s throat swallowing around his shaft as he slowly pulled away before letting him go.

“Suck me, Bin.” Jiwon uttered and though there was an obvious glare from the Jinhwan, his mouth still moved to provide pleasure to the taller. His head motions shifting from side to side as he pulled back to slam his head against the base of his length. Jiwon gruntled, hands leaning on the counter as he felt his release ticking like a time bomb. Explosion was eminent and with the way Jinhwan was eating him, it wasn’t far from happening.

Jiwon looked back down after a moment of blissful peace, looking at those familiar eyes that he had fallen deeply in love with. His right hand travelled to Jinhwan’s cheek, moving towards the back of his head to hold it tightly and thrust it all back in as he set off to release his load right into Jinhwan’s throat.

Thought it was clearly Jinhwan, Jiwon’s mind only saw Hanbin doing everything. And with the sound of Hanbin’s voice in his head, he got to a point where he needed his release.

“You gotta remember I need to breathe too.” Jinhwan uttered as he pulled himself up. Jiwon’s eyes just traveled to Jinhwan’s lips up to his eyes before scoffing. “You suck my dick so well I forget you need to.”

Jinhwan rolled his eyes before cleaning up Jiwon to make him look presentable again. While doing do, Jiwon noticed something odd about the smaller, like there’s something he wants to say.

“Spit it out.”

“I don’t like this one bit.”

“It’s his order. Nothing we can do about it.”

“And that’s why I don’t like it.”

Jinhwan’s eyes fluttered up to meet Jiwon’s. There was a moment of silence before they heard a knock on the door. “You should get going” Jinhwan uttered, eyes still glued to Jiwon.

“You should be getting back too.” Jiwon stated, planting a kiss on Jinhwan’s forehead before turning away from him to face back the reality that awaited him.

“What happened to the old man?” Jiwon asked. Upon his return, there was only the girl sitting by the table. The body guards all had their backs turned to her which didn’t escape Jiwon’s eyes.

“I told him to leave. I’d like to talk to you personally. Get to know you a little.” The woman said but Jiwon knew better than to trust those words. He just smirked before looking at the table. He looks at the alcohol served in front of him before talking. “There’s something you ought to know about me.”

“oh yeah? What is that?” The woman said, glancing at him before taking a sip from her drink.

Jiwon reached for the drink and drinking it all in one go. “I don’t like girls.”

“We can change that.” She said but Jiwon just scoffed before licking his lips and scratching the back of hi head. “And what do you plan to do?”

She rose from her seat, stepping closer to Jiwon with a smug look on her face. Her hand travelled down to Jiwon’s pants, tracing his rod with her fingers. Jiwon looked at her, unamused and looking bored.

Opening his zipper, she was quite surprised to see that Jiwon didn’t even have an erection. His flaccid dick lay lifeless hanging out which infuriated her. “You can try as much as you want but that’s not gonna get hard.” Jiwon stated, firm on his belief and making the girl glare at him.

“I don’t like backing down from challenges.” The girl declared, going down on Jiwon to unbutton his pants before pulling it down to his thighs. Jiwon just looked down at her before shrugging his shoulders. “Be my guest…” leaning forward to reach her ears. “But unless you have a dick between your legs then this thing won’t stand.”

The look on the woman’s face as Jiwon pulled back was the best kind of expression she did that day and Jiwon loved seeing it. Smirking at her before feeling a slap hit his face.

“You lowlife!” She exclaimed before getting on her feet. Jiwon looked unaffected as he pulled back his pants and buttoned it. Snapping her fingers, the men around the room turned around to look at Jiwon and the woman. “This isn’t the last you’ll hear from me. Beat him up until he begs to see me.”

She walked out of the room but not without bumping into Jiwon first. The bodyguards, on the other hand, stayed while two of them followed her out of the restaurant.

Yawning at the men, Jiwon tipped his head to call them out and see if they’ll accept his challenge. And just like that, they all started attacking him.

\---

Junhoe and Hanbyul were watching television when the door creaked open. Hanbyul gasped in horror with the Jiwon’s bloody shirt and injured face that she immediately hid her face behind Junhoe. Junhoe, on the other hand, was surprised to see Jiwon in that state.

“W-what happened to you?”

“I fell.” Jiwon lied, which was obvious bullshit with the way he looked. It was impossible for the guy to look so disastrous if he just fell. Junhoe was just about to call him on his bullshit when the guy scurried into his room without taking another glance as the younger on the couch.

“Who is that?” Hanbyul asked, shaking at the sight of the older.

“It’s your Ji-oppa.” Junhoe answered, still looking at the direction where Jiwon went.

“I don’t like him. He looks scary.” Hanbyul muttered with a sniffle, earning Junhoe’s attention. The guy thought the little girl must have feared the blood and how Jiwon looked that she was genuinely scared.

Meanwhile, Jiwon headed straight to his room. Taking his towel, he rushed to the bathroom to wash all the blood off from his body plus take out the release that he’s been wanting to do. Getting into the shower, he felt his length throb at the sensation of the water as it slid down to his body. “Fuck…” A whispered groan escaped his lips as he pumped his erection with his hand. He was sure he wouldn’t get an erection even after drinking what that woman gave to him but it looks like it worked its magic. He was thankful, however, that whatever drug she put in there didn’t take effect right away or he might be screwing a woman he barely would like to touch.

The shower took longer than expected but it still wasn’t entirely enough. Jiwon had to release more and the only place he could do that was with his best friend. So he hurried to change his clothes when he remembered about the chocolate for Hanbin. He gritted his teeth at the thought that he has to see Hanbin at that moment. He’s done everything in his power not to touch the guy to taint him but now he’s thinking through his arousal and he might not be able to think straight.

Clenching his fist, he looked at himself in the mirror before slamming his fist on the wall beside it. Panting loudly, he closed his eyes before grabbing his hair and pulling it. He needs to give Hanbin the chocolates before he leaves. And so he took them out of his drawer and headed for Hanbin’s door. He knocked before waiting for the younger to open it but it didn’t. “Hey pet, I just need to give you the chocolates. I need to go out now so… would you please open the door for me?”

Jiwon was in overdrive. The smell of Hanbin’s room filling his senses and he was starting to lose control of himself. Just then, the door opened. Seeing the guy sent shivers down his spine and though he just took a bath, he felt a sweltering pain of heat running through his body. “Uhh… here.” Jiwon shoved the chocolates to Hanbin’s chest.

The guy looked at him, baffled at his sudden action. He was unsure why Jiwon was acting that way but he noticed that there was something wrong with him. “A-are you—”

“Just take your chocolates, pet. I don’t know what I’m gonna do if you come near me right now.” Jiwon’s eyes said it all and Hanbin wasn’t about to find out what he meant with that threat. Taking the chocolates, Jiwon immediately turned away to leave. Hanbin’s heart was thumping in fear as he looked at the chocolates in his hand. Right at the pit of his stomach, he knew, that something big was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry I havent updated this earlier.. but I honestly have had a hard time to do it because I feel lots of stuff and what not... Uhm... I dunno. So yeah. Hope you guys still continue reading it... and I'll try to update and finish it soon.


	8. What His Reality Is

Hanbin woke up to a very nice smell coming from the kitchen. Remembering that smell, he knew that Jiwon was back in the house already. At the corner of his eyes, he saw his door slightly open and he was surprised to see it. He was so sure that he locked it before he went to sleep last night so seeing it open gave him the chills.

Looking at the time, his eyes widened to see that it’s way past his time to go to work. Rushing out of his bed, he started getting ready. Changing into his work clothes before heading out of his room and bumping straight into Jiwon.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Where are you going?”

The two asked in unison. Jiwon furrowed his brows at the younger, “Your boss called and said you didn’t have work today pet. So I turned off your alarm. It was too loud and I’m sure the others wouldn’t want to wake up at that ungodly hour.” Jiwon stated.

“What do you mean my boss called?” Hanbin asked, curious that his boss would suddenly call.

“He just said it’s closed today so you don’t have to go, pet.” Jiwon patted Hanbin’s head before proceeding to knock on Junhoe’s room to call them for breakfast.

Hanbin wasn’t sure why but he felt hesitant. Looking at Jiwon, he felt like something was different from the guy and he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Go and change before we eat. I’m heading out in a few hours.” Jiwon stated but Hanbin sidestepped to block his path. It was a bold move coming from Hanbin. “Where were you for the past 2 days? You didn’t come home and you didn’t even let us know where you were.”

“I was working. You told me you wanted me to pick up a job that’s not stripping so… I got a job. But I can’t leave the club yet so I was there after my shift.” Jiwon explained.

For the first time, Hanbin saw the lie in Jiwon’s words. The guy has never lied to him, or maybe he has but he was never this obvious about it. The younger felt his chest constrict at the fact that the older wouldn’t even bother to tell him where he went. Though he does admit that he’s scared of Jiwon when he’s drunk, he does care for the older since he did save his life.

“Y-you—”

“What’s for breakfast?” Junhoe’s voice broke the conversation as he walked by with Hanbyul in his arms. Carrying the little girl into the dining table with him.

“Let’s go eat. I don’t want to be late for work.” Jiwon stated as he walked past Hanbin.

Hanbin shouldn’t feel betrayed by this action from the older but he still worried about Jiwon. He looked back at the older who headed towards the kitchen before he, himself, headed back to his room to change his clothes. Coming back, he was surprised to see Jiwon sitting at the farthest seat from Hanbyul while the little girl was clinging to Junhoe with her dear life. Jiwon was always one to sit beside Hanbyul and spoil her rotten but it was odd to see this new set-up.

“Go and eat now. The food’s gonna get cold.” Jiwon pushed and Hanbin did as he was told.

Breakfast was quiet and Jiwon was the first to finish his food. He placed his plates in the sink and then bid them goodbye without even cuddling with Hanbyul. By the time he closed the door, Hanbin looked at Junhoe for answers. Hoping that somehow the other had an explanation that could help him ease his mind.

“What’s with Jiwon-hyung? He’s never that silent?” Junhoe asked first, extinguishing the hope Hanbin had for an explanation. “I-I don’t know… Uhm… But why is Hanbyul clinging to you? Is something wrong with her?”

“She… saw Jiwon-hyung the other day and she kind of got scared because he was… well… he looked like he was in a fight.”

Surprise was an understatement because Hanbin knows Jiwon would never let Hanbyul see him with blood or injured. Yet he still did it. The worry that sat at the pit of Hanbin’s stomach gripped him even more and punched his gut into concluding that something bad was about to happen.

\---

Sighing, Jiwon pushed the door open into the café. A quick jingle and then he heard the start of Yunhyeong’s greeting before the usual, “Ugh, it’s just you.”

Jiwon shook his head before looking around to see the man he was there for, reading his usually morning paper and sipping his cup of hot latte. Not wanting to waste any more time, Jiwon headed straight for Donghyuk to sit on the empty chair adjacent to him.

“I need a higher dose.” Jiwon pushed without much of a hi nor a hello. Donghyuk, who was concentrated on his newspaper didn’t even bother to look at the guy. “Don’t fuck with me. I already gave you double the dosage last time. It should work.”

“It’s not working. I still end up remembering him.” Jiwon said looking out the window with a sigh.

Glancing at the man who had disrupted his morning routine, Donghyuk saw the edge in Jiwon’s usual calm exterior. Like he was in a rush to do something and he pondered for a moment. “Shall I let Chanwoo know what’s going on?”

“You can let him know… Hell… I bet he already knows that the medicine isn’t working. How am I supposed to forget Hanbin when this thing,” Jiwon grumbled as he pointed at his chest, “is still working its way into here?” he then pointed at his temple. He sighed before looking at Donghyuk, desperation etched in his face as his eyes begged the merchant.

“I can always give you the shot. It’ll work better than the powder Jiwon.” Donghyuk stated, folding his newspaper into a neat square before placing it on the table.

“And then what? I’ll be an empty shell without a memory of anyone?” Jiwon asked, more to himself than the merchant. “It’d be fine but… would you really want that?”

“The medicine only works when someone gives you immense pain or fear. I told you how it works Jiwon. You won’t forget things just because you want to.” Donghyuk stated. “You have to fear it, you have to feel so much pain you wish you didn’t have it. Isn’t that why we let you have that other toy? So you can finally get rid of that pet you picked up off the streets?”

“Junhoe’s an idiot who doesn’t know how to do his job right. And before you even say anything else… don’t you think I’m already in enough pain as it is? I’m already afraid of what’s going to happen.”

“Fearing his loss isn’t what I meant Jiwon. You know that yourself. So you better do something about that pet of yours before Chanwoo makes his move. You and I both know that when he does, he won’t spare anyone.”

Jiwon sighed as he looks out the window. Thoughts have been continuously swimming inside his head and he couldn’t even stop it even if he wanted to.

“You really have softened up too much Jiwon. This isn’t like you.” Donghyuk claimed, pulling his cup from the table to take a sip.

Jiwon couldn’t help but scoff at the statement. “Enough with that bullshit. You guys don’t know shit about me. No one cared about what I did before but because they keep getting offers to bed me all of a sudden I need to let go of everything I’ve had fun with. You’re just using me as bait to make a pact with the other mobsters in the area.”

Donghyuk raised his brows in agreement. “What of it? That’s what we’re all here for aren’t we? We’re just pawns to Chanwoo and we’re all meant to follow his orders. Whatever the new leader wants to happen, we make it happen. Now you better fix yourself while you have a use… Because if you keep delaying everything, there’s no telling what’ll happen to your pet… and you.”

“Just give me a stronger dose Donghyuk.” The darkness that filled Jiwon’s eyes when he looked at the merchant was enough to make him flinch.

Jiwon may be needed by different mobsters in the area, but it wasn’t without reason. The guy who said he worked as a stripper was an actual certified killer who can take on groups on his own. Raised to be a killing machine from the time he was taken from his parents, he was the perfect member their ex-mob leader made. And with his extraordinary strength and abilities, other groups started to offer pacts to unite with their group in hopes of gaining them as allies to get Jiwon.

Jiwon was normally left alone since he did his missions and never failed. Yet with the rise of people wanting to take him in and offer a pact with their group, he was pushed to get rid of Hanbin. Yet a couple of years have passed and he was still unable to kill that pet of his. The old leader let it go, stating that Jiwon would be better off with something that they can hold him down with but his son, Chanwoo, didn’t share the same ideals. The push to get rid of Hanbin became a pressure on Jiwon’s shoulders that he needs to do. Or else, he’ll go through the same traumatic experience not far from what his parents had gone through.

“Fine… This is the last dosage I could give you.” Donghyuk stated, handing over a black packet. “You need to take in everything all at once… and after an hour… you just need a strong hit to your brain to make it work. I suggest calling Jinhwan, he’s the one who knows how to do it perfectly.”

Taking the packet, Jiwon grazed his lip with his teeth before standing up. Looking at Donghyuk, he noticed how the other was looking out the window. Following his gaze, he saw Jinhwan leaning his back on his car as he smiled at the two. “I don’t know how long you can still keep this up. But if your pet really does mean so much to you, then wouldn’t it be better to give him a painless death than let the boss take him?”

\---

“That was a first. Seeing Donghyuk scared is kinda cute.” Jinhwan smirked, eyes still glued to Donghyuk who had gone back to reading his newspaper. Jiwon, on the other hand, was already walking towards Jinhwan.

“I need to get it all done.” Jiwon stated and Jinhwan just chuckled as he reached for the door. “Today?”

“I’ll… I’ll try…” It was a whisper but Jinhwan could feel the hesitance in his best friend’s voice.

Jinhwan just hummed before entering the car. “You should be sitting here. I wanted to drive you around today.” Jinhwan pouted, looking at the man who was still in deep thought.

“And now you’re ignoring me. After using me for days, this is the attention I get.” Jinhwan rolled his eyes before pouting. Just then, he remembered something before grinning. “Ah! But look here, I’m sure you’d like to see this.” Jinhwan stated as he reached for his phone to show Jiwon pictures of ids and documents.

Jiwon’s bit his lip as he looked at the photo. “It’ll do. Do you have it with you already?”

“Yeah. It’s all ready. So… shall we?” Jinhwan uttered as Jiwon started the engine to drive away from the café.

The drive was quick since Jiwon knew exactly where they should be heading to. Looking at that familiar house at the side of the road made him remember an awful lot of things about his past.

“Aren’t you going in yet?” Jinhwan broke his train of thought as Jiwon looked at the house. “34 years… My parents got that house and I lived in there half of my life…”

“It holds a lot of memories, doesn’t it?” Jinhwan uttered, looking at the house like Jiwon did.

Jiwon couldn’t help but scoff as he thought of his past flash in front of his eyes. Thoughts that he treasured and memories that he wanted to forget. “It all started there… and it’ll all end in there.”

“Ji… You know I’ll always help you no matter what shitty thing you ask me to do… But have you really made up your mind about this?” Jinhwan asked, holding the driver’s hand.

Without sparing the other a glance, Jiwon just intertwined their fingers together before squeezing Jinhwan’s hand. Eyes still focused on the house he called home. “There’s no backing out now Jinan…”

It didn’t take long before Jiwon entered the house. After hearing Jinhwan mutter words that he vaguely remembers by now, he looked up to see everyone planning to go out.

“Oh! Jiwon-hyung! You’re back. Do you want to go out with us?” Junhoe was the first to greet him.

Jiwon’s eyes traveled to the little girl playing with Hanbin before shaking his head to decline the invitation. “You guys go ahead. I’m not in the best shape.” He stated, heading towards his room but not before tipping his head to Junhoe. A gesture that they need to talk.

“Give this to him.” Jiwon stated, handing the black packet that he just got from Donghyuk. “Place it in his drink or whatever. But he needs to take all of it. After that… Come home in an hour.”

“W-wait… Jiwon-hyung… you mean—” Junhoe started but Jiwon just cut him off by handing him an oversized envelope. “Everything’s in there. The flight’s gonna be tomorrow night, it’ll be better than going in the morning.”

“Jiwon-hyung I—”

“Junhoe, this is the only reason you’re still alive. So don’t fuck it up and do everything I say… Now… Go.”

Junhoe gritted his teeth before pocketing the packet. He stepped into his room to leave the envelope in there and he turned to call the others to leave. “Isn’t Jiwon coming?” Jiwon heard Hanbin ask.

“He said he’s sick so he’ll just take a rest.” Junhoe answered as they headed out through the door.

Jiwon sighed, planning to walk back into his room when his feet betrayed him and led him to Hanbin’s room. The place was as organized as it usually was and when Jiwon’s eyes landed on the post-it notes that were on the wall, he felt his eyes glaze with tears as his heart wrenched. His hand slowly lifting up to remove the notes one by one, stacking them neatly on top of each other. But as he did so the tears he was holding fell from his eyes and soon, anger rushed out of him.

The calm point of his system trying to gather the notes into one nicer pile had changed as he swiped the wall with his hands. The notes falling on the floor while some were torn apart. Jiwon slammed his fists on the wall as his sobs started to fill the house. “I’m sorry Bin… I’m sorry… It’s the only way I can protect you…”

Jiwon’s throat restricted as the thought of losing Hanbin filled his mind. The thought of Hanbin leaving him finally crushed his heart as he continued to punch the wall until his fists were bleeding. His heartfelt like it was being pulled out of his chest but he knew… He knows… that Hanbin would live a far better life if he weren’t in it.

\---

Junhoe sighed as he looked at the window of Jiwon’s house. The living room light was turned on and as Hanbin went down of the car Junhoe called him. “Hanbin, you can go ahead. I’m just getting Hanbyul. I think she fell asleep.”

“Alright,” Hanbin stated before entering the house with the porridge they bought for Jiwon. Entering the house, he saw Jiwon sitting by the couch with a cloth over his eyes and he immediately headed to the kitchen to place the porridge on the counter. But as soon as he reached the kitchen, his knees shook at the sight of alcohol bottles on the countertop.

“Hanbin?”

Hanbin has always liked his name. It was the name his parents gave to him and he valued it despite their inability to care for him. But whenever he heard Jiwon call out his name, fear always took a grip of him. It’s ugly fingers holding him victim to it’s inescapable trap.

“Hanbin?“

The call was more needy than before and Hanbin knew he needed to answer. Though his body already knows the feeling that he shouldn’t defy the older, he still couldn’t help but glance at the door hoping that Junhoe would come in at any given second to stop Jiwon from what he was about to do.

Though, he shouldn’t have just hope and answered.

“I was fucking calling you… You really despise talking to me that much?!” Hanbin didn’t realize that the moment of his hesitance had already pushed the older to rise from the couch to look him in the eye. The stench of alcohol invaded Hanbin’s sense of smell and he wondered how he didn’t notice it earlier on.

“You fucking shit… You really do despise me that much huh?” Jiwon roared, hand raised to grab a handful of Hanbin’s hair. The other could only whimper at the sudden action. “N-no… I… I… I’m sorry… I was…”

“What?! Answer me you little fuck! What?! When you master calls you, you fucking listen!” Jiwon growled as he hit Hanbin across his face. The younger fell back, cowering at the older who was glaring down at him.

“I’m sorry… Please… Jiwon… I’ll listen… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

“I don’t fucking need your apology Hanbin… You should’ve just listened to me. Hm? You should’ve listened!” Jiwon grabbed Hanbin’s hair again, only to slam it back and forth. By this time Hanbin was already tearing up, holding on Jiwon’s arm to stop him.

“Why can’t you just listen to me Bin? Hm? Why!! You should have just listened to me!” Jiwon screamed.

Hanbin was unsure what happened and why the older would be acting this way. But he gasped when he heard what Jiwon added.

“Why couldn’t you just fucking love me…?” Jiwon cried.

And for the first time saw the vulnerable Jiwon. Hanbin saw that there were actual emotions behind the anger that the older gave him. There was pain and it wasn’t just done out of nothing. But even with that, he still couldn’t remove the thought of Jiwon as a monster in his mind. Though Jiwon had saved his life, and he will forever be grateful for it, Hanbin couldn’t separate the monster that he is now from the Jiwon that had saved him before.

“Jiwon… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… Please… Please stop this…” Hanbin sobbed but the older punched him again.

“I TOLD YOU I DON’T NEED YOUR APOLOGY!” Jiwon screamed as he shoved Hanbin’s head back onto the floor. Jiwon clenched his jaw as he looked at the younger filled with tears in his eyes. “I don’t… want… your apology. I should be the one… saying that…”

Looking at the younger who had lost his consciousness, Jiwon traced his fingers on his face. “I should be sorry… for dragging you into this mess.” Jiwon sobbed. His hand wrapping itself into Hanbin’s head and pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry Hanbin…”

“Jiwon-hyung…?”

Junhoe’s voice pulled him out of his trance. And though he still sobbed while hugging the younger in his arms, he still answered Junhoe. “It’s done…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys figured it out yet? Hope to hear your thoughts, so leave some comments or you can also DM me on my Twitter [@kimichi21a](https://twitter.com/kimichi21a) or [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/kimichi21a)


	9. The truth and His Sacrifice

Jiwon hissed after getting a taste of Chanwoo’s fist. He knew that getting called in HQ would only result in the man trying to push what he wants without listening to Jiwon’s explanations.

“You still let that pest live! Don’t you know how to get rid of pets Jiwon?! How long are you planning to let that pet of yours control you?! Hah!?” Chanwoo screamed, his hand clenched tightly into fists while Jiwon stood in front of him. The four walls refused to echo his screams yet the men in the room flinched at his sudden outburst. The couch where they were sitting on was now empty when Chanwoo and Jiwon decided to stand away from it. Simply because the argument was getting heated.

And sure enough, Chanwoo threw the first punch. Looking at the fuming new boss, Jiwon didn’t have any ounce of guilt nor did he look apologetic. “It’s not his fault I treasure him but that doesn’t mean he controls me.” Jiwon scoffed before grinning at Chanwoo. “Besides, you’re one to talk. You’re the one that’s controlling me but I don’t get to kill you. Doesn’t that sound unfair?”

“Bastard!” Chanwoo blasted albeit another punch. Jiwon just sighs, looking back at their boss. “You’ve got some nerve to threaten me while you’re in my office.”

“Well then shoot me. Kill me. Do the shit you’ve always wanted to do.” Jiwon stated, taking a step towards the young leader but he only saw him clench his jaw. Smirking, Jiwon shook his head. “You can’t… can you?” Snickering, Jiwon turned his back away from their leader. “Cause like it or not… You need me. You need me alive for you to get what you want. Greed is such a powerful thing isn’t it? Too bad you need to destroy everything around you before you get what you desire.”

Chanwoo scoffed before looking at one of the guys in the room. When he nodded before moving, Jiwon raised a gun and fired it to the wall beside the guy before putting the gun on his shoulder to aim it at Chanwoo. The others in the room raised their guns to aim it at Jiwon.

“Try to come near him and I won’t hesitate to kill you Chanwoo.”

“You’re getting bolder and bolder just because of that pet of yours. Do you really think it’s possible to keep him safe?”

“No. But I’d rather kill him myself than let you do it. So I’m telling you…” Jiwon said, turning to look at Chanwoo. “I’m going to kill him tonight. So don’t touch him.”

Chanwoo shook his head, not believing Jiwon’s words. But when he saw Jiwon pull out a packet with a syringe inside, his eyes grew bigger. “You—”

“The merchant handed me this… So I’m telling you I’ll kill him myself.” Chanwoo watched as Jiwon took out the syringe before stabbing it to himself. “You know what this serum is… I’m sure. You’ve used it to your own brother when you wanted to get rid of your father.”

“Fine… Get rid of him tonight… I’m giving you another chance but you’ll have someone with you.” Chanwoo said, calling out one of the guys. “They’ll be my eyes.”

“Suit yourself. But I’m not liable for his life.”

\---

Jinhwan clicked his tongue before wiping the knife on his hand. The crimson color filing the white cloth before he tossed it in the huge garbage bin in the secluded alleyway. “Why would Chanwoo give you just one set of eyes to trail you?” Jinhwan sat on his calf before fiddling with the guy’s electronic devices to make sure the others can't find him.

“He didn’t. He just pretended to give me one when in truth I’m probably being followed.” Jiwon suggested, standing at the entrance of the alleyway to keep guard. Jinhwan, on the other hand, looked at the body sprawled on the ground while blood continuously leaked out of him.

“So… What are you waiting for? Just wear my hat and leave.” Jinhwan uttered. “My key is in there. Car’s in the usual parking lot. Go.”

Jiwon stepped back into the alley before both he and Jinhwan stepped out at the same time and blending into the crowd. With the two wearing the same thing, blending into the crowd confused the people who were trailing Jiwon. Giving him the time to escape and head off to a hotel where Junhoe, Hanbin, and Hanbyul were residing while waiting for their flight.

Knocking on the door, Junhoe was quick to knockback. A signal they talked about to know if it was Jiwon who was there. Junhoe, who was thankful that it was Jiwon, opened the door and allowed the guy in.

“Oh, you have a guest? Come in.” Hanbin called out as he fed the little girl who was trying to get away from the food.

“Do you guys have everything ready?” Jiwon asked and Junhoe nodded at him. “They think we’re on a vacation and we’ll be heading home later this evening…”

“That’s good.” Jiwon settled, watching Hanbin while he took care of the little girl.

“Are you sure you can’t come with us?” Junhoe asked and Jiwon just smiled at him, “You guys won’t be able to escape if I was with you. They’d find me and once they do they’ll kill all of you. This is the only way to save him. So you better do everything for him.”

“I… I’ll do whatever I can hyung…” Junhoe said, still looking quite unsure about everything.

“You just need to love him and make him happy. You don’t have to worry about the other parts.” Jiwon stated, smiling at Junhoe before patting his shoulder.

“Oh, uhm, would you like some coffee? I’m sorry I was feeding my sister. My name is Park Sungmin.” Hanbin smiles, reaching out his hand to Jiwon.

Jiwon glanced at Hanbin’s hand before looking at his face and appreciating the smile that he’ll most definitely miss. Seeing how the older looked at Hanbin, he stepped back to take care of Hanbyul to give the two a bit of privacy. Though with what he did, it just gave Jiwon a time to pull Hanbin into a hug.

“Uhm…” Hanbin called out but Jiwon just hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry…” Jiwon whispered.

Hanbin, who has forgotten about Jiwon, thought the apology was for the hug so he simply took it and patted the older’s back. “You seem to be troubled, it’ll work well I hope.”

Jiwon couldn’t help but scoff and a chuckle followed. “Yeah. Thanks for the hug. So… I guess you guys are going home in a few right?”

“Yeah… We’ll be going back home to Italy. We had a nice vacation here though.” Hanbin said.

The effects of the drugs finally showing its true form. It not only forgot Jiwon but absorbed all the information fed to him upon his wake. It was like a newly squeezed sponge, freed of all the information stored to push in more information that may bear truth or not.

And this was why Chanwoo wanted Jiwon to intake the drug. To be able to manipulate him to do his bidding. But sadly for him, Jiwon’s love for Hanbin is greater than his fear of death. So despite the constant orders to get rid of Hanbin, Jiwon decided to let the guy live a life away from him. Away from the filth that he was and to completely cut whatever ties they had. With Hanbin’s life away from constant threat and to possibly use him against Jiwon, the older knew that it was the best course of action.

Though he knows, that Chanwoo wouldn’t do anything to him if he ever found out what he did. He was sure that their leader would still try to find a way to find Hanbin so erasing his very existence and putting him away from harm was the best possible gift he could give to Hanbin.

Freedom.

Life.

And Love.

“Well… I’ll head off now. Have a safe trip.” Jiwon smiled at Hanbin. Junhoe nodded at him before he got out the door. He gritted his teeth as he blinked away the tears that were threatening to leave his eyes.

Going back into his car to drive to their house, he saw people already waiting there and he couldn’t help but snicker at how obvious they were. If they were trying to be discreet then they’ve failed it like little lost pets trying to find their owners.

Parking into his parking space, he entered the house to see someone in there already. Standing by the kitchen counter and preparing something to drink.

“Took you long enough.” A voice he recognized said. Smiling, Jiwon couldn’t help but shake his head.

“You really ought to know who to side with Jinan.” Jiwon said, stepping closer to his best friend before walking right next to him. “You were sent over here to make sure I killed Hanbin weren’t you?”

“Of course. After they found out that I tried to pretend to be you I laughed it out saying I was just having fun. So now I’m in a predicament. You see, Chanwoo said that if you don’t kill Hanbin, I’m going to have to kill you.” Jinhwan said, shaking his head as he looked at the cocktails he made. Handing one to Jiwon, he picked up the other one to drink it.

“That is a predicament…” Jiwon hummed before taking a sip. “Well… at least my last drink won’t taste like shit.”

“I should at least make sure that your dying moment is filled with me right?” Jinhwan smiled. “Besides…” Jiwon noticed how the smaller pointed at his ear before tapping his pointer finger on his lips. “killing you would be fun.”

Jiwon couldn’t help but smile as he shook his head. He raised the glass to Jinhwan before gulping down all of its contents. “I sure hope so.” He uttered as he stepped closer to Jinhwan who had already pulled his gun to mark it straight at Jiwon’s head.

“You know how much I love you… right?” Jinhwan spoke and Jiwon only nodded. He leaned forward to capture the smaller’s lips one last time before pulling back. “I know… But I will always love Hanbin.”

And a loud gunshot resonated from the house. The men outside rushed inside before getting gunned down by Jinhwan. “I was enjoying my moment. At least let me mourn for my man…” He uttered before looking at the body on his feet.

\---

Chanwoo watched as Jiwon’s house was engulfed in flames. He could feel his insides tremble in agonizing frustration and anger. His eyes darkened as he looked at his men sitting on the passenger seat. “Find that fucking pet of his and give him the worst death anyone can ever experience.”

The guy stepped out of the car as soon as he heard what Chanwoo told him. Looking back at the house with firemen trying their best to stop the fire, Chanwoo saw his other guy limping his way towards their car. “Boss… J-Jinhwan killed Jiwon and killed other men in there. And then he set the house on fire before shooting himself too.”

“And why are you still alive?” Chanwoo asked, glaring at the guy. The fear he saw from the guy was enough to know that he probably ran away when he had the chance. Though it was good to know what happened, Chanwoo couldn’t help but grab his gun and shoot the guy in the face. “Go.”

Driving off, Chanwoo swore that he will find Hanbin and when he does, he’ll make sure that he’ll experience hell on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter until the end. Would you guys still stay to find out answers to your questions? Next update will be the final one. Would love to hear your thoughts.


	10. The End of his Illusion

_Junhoe sat up with a gasp as he panted. He held his body, trying to see if there were any bullet holes but to his relief, there were none. Though with his sudden movement, he noticed how there was an IV drip connected to his arm. Seeing this, he couldn’t help but look around to see where he was._

_White walls with medical equipment around the place, doctors and nurses passing here and there and then the very strong smell of bleach. Junhoe immediately wrinkled his forehead as memories passed into his mind. Memories that he hoped was just a nightmare. But knowing that he's in the hospital, it might mean that it was reality more than just a dream._

_“You’re finally awake.”_

_Junhoe’s eyes widened when he saw Jiwon stepping closer to him. He was just about to say something when the guy shook his head. “I wouldn’t make a fuss if I were you… You know what I’m capable of doing so you might want to think twice before spilling.” Jiwon said as he pulled a chair to sit beside Junhoe’s bed._

_The patient could feel his heart race. The face of the man who had just killed his parents sat beside him, as if it nothing was wrong and killing was merely a hobby he didn't need to bat an eye with. Junhoe's eyes trembled as he looked around, hoping that somehow there's a possibility of a police officer or anyone around that could help him._

_"You can try to look for officers if you want... But I wouldn't try it... Especially since the whole city... is controlled by our group." Jiwon scoffed as he flashed an arrogant smile at Junhoe. "Or would you rather hear me talk about our gang in a more... secluded place?"_

_“You… what-what do you want?” Junhoe asked, voice filled with accusatory anger as he curled his hands into fists. Though he looked away, he could feel his entire body trembling in pure rage wanting to hit Jiwon if he could._

_“I’m here to offer you a deal.” Jiwon said, only to receive a scoff from the patient on the bed. “A deal? Or an order?” Junhoe asked between gritted teeth._

_“Well… I think it’s a pretty good offer for you… considering you’ll die if you don’t agree with it.” A smirk tugged on Jiwon’s lips as he looked at the man who was apparently doing everything in his power to hold his anger in._

_\---_

_“No! Please! Please I’m begging you… please spare her!” Junhoe exclaimed as he tucked a small girl into his arms._

_Jiwon’s eyes darkened as he looked at Junhoe. He sighed before raising his gun to aim at his head, no hesitance in his eyes and it sent shivers down Junhoe’s skin. “Move or I’m killing you too.”_

_“But she’s innocent! Can’t you just let her go?!” Junhoe asked, tightening his arms around the little girl that was unaware of the danger she was standing in front of._

_Jiwon's gaze shifted from Junhoe's to the child in his arms. He started to think that it was a bad move to bring the guy with him to his mission. He was supposed to stay in the car while thinking, or at least to escape while he wasn't looking. But who the fuck would think that the guy would interrupt with his mission._

_“Leaving anyone behind only creates enemies in the future. Haven't you heard of revenge and all that bullshit? I don't like leaving loose strands in my mission so I’m not asking again… Move or die.”_

_Junhoe swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Jiwon's finger starting to press into the trigger.“F-Fine! I’m... I'm accepting the deal! I’m accepting the deal but please spare her life!” Junhoe exclaimed as he felt the child start to sob in his arms after seeing the gun on Jiwon's hand. “Please spare her and I’ll make sure to take care of your Hanbin. Please…”_

_\---_

_  
  
_

_ “W-Where have you been?” Junhoe gasped silently as he saw the man Jiwon called Hanbin. There was something ethereal with him. The way his skin glowed and the way his lips moved. Junhoe wondered why he didn’t agree to the deal earlier. _

_ “I found something… I mean… someone important to you.” Jiwon stated, nudging Junhoe to move aside to present the little girl he saved. “This is Hanbyul. She’s your sister. This guy was taking care of her in your mother’s stead.” _

_ Junhoe watched as Jiwon lied between his teeth. There was no doubt nor hesitance in his tone or in his voice but he was skeptic whether this Hanbin guy would believe him.  _

_ “M-My sister?” Hanbin asked with eyes searching the little girl that looked up at him. There was a moment of silence before Hanbin stepped forward to pull the girl into a tight embrace.“My sister.” He cried. _

_ Though he wasn’t sure if Hanbin knew the truth, seeing the guy cry like this made him believe that Hanbin trusted every word Jiwon said to him. _

_  
  
_

_ —- _

_  
  
_

_ “He lost his father because of greed. His mother tried to do everything she could to take care of him but she ended up getting addicted to drugs while selling her body for money so he was pulled away from her care. He grew up bullied by everyone because of his parents. So I need you to take care of him.” Jiwon explained as he and Junhoe watched the sleeping ‘siblings’ on the couch. The two got too tired, one for crying too much and the other for what happened earlier. _

_ “And I want you to give everything to Hanbin because if it weren’t for him you wouldn’t be alive. So you owe your life to him. Serve him and you'll live.” _

_  
  
  
_

_ \--- _

Junhoe woke up with a gasp. His eyes flickered open and adjusted to their surroundings. He immediately looked around as he gasped for breath. He felt a hand on his and he immediately looked up to see Hanbin looking at him with worried eyes.

“Hey babe… are you okay?” Hanbin asked, looking at the flustered man beside him. “You look like you just had a nightmare.”

“I—” Words didn’t seem to leave Junhoe’s lips as he realized where they were. The sky right out the window as the plane headed to Italy. Remembering the past, it shook his very core. He hasn't had that nightmare in a while but knowing that he's finally getting out of Jiwon's grasp, he might be reliving the painful memory that he has always wanted to forget.

Junhoe swallowed the lump in his throat as he shook his head. He sighed before looking at Hanbin. “Sorry… I… It _was_ a nightmare.”

The memories that plagued his mind every so often when he witnessed Jiwon murder people in front of him. He sighed, though, because he knew that the child he saved was doing better. He looked at his side, smiling at the little girl who was already fast asleep. He may not have managed to stop Jiwon all the time but he knows that he managed to save two lives because he accepted a deal to sacrifice his own.

\---

Years passed and they managed to live a life away from people who have been trying their best to harm them. Junhoe was amazed at how meticulous Jiwon was with the preparations of their new life. No one knew them and since they didn't have any relatives from where they came from, no one looked for them. Jiwon had made sure that Chanwoo would never get his hands on them and it was something Junhoe would be forever grateful about.

Hanbin and Hanbyul lived happily with him but sometimes, he still gets nightmares from the past that he has always hated and hoped to forget. Jiwon was erased from Hanbin and Hanbyul's minds forever and Junhoe was the only one who bore the burden of remembering everything for them.

Though there does come a time every month where the doorbell rings and a package happens to arrive. Hanbin was more than eager to open the door and welcome the delivery man who set the box into the entrance of their home. He gave Hanbin a signature pad before waving him goodbye.

“What’s that?” Junhoe asked, coming out from the room with Hanbyul tailing him.

“A package!” Hanbin giggled before picking it up to place it on the dining table. Opening it, he gasped in surprise before smiling at it. “You are the sweetest husband a man can ever ask for.”

Junhoe’s brows rose as he wondered what Hanbin meant. “Look at this! Thank you! You know how much I love this brand. It’s so hard to get this anywhere. I tried looking for it but you always find one for me. And you always pretend like you don't know anything about it.” Hanbin smiled, looking at the bars of chocolate in the box.

While taking out the chocolates, he saw a note.

**_I love you H… Forever and Always._ **

Hanbin wrinkled his forehead before looking at Junhoe. “Why do you always write H at the end of I love you?”

“I… well… I just…” Junhoe just gave out his gummy smile to escape the situation where he had to explain. Nevertheless, Hanbin smiled and gave his lover a very tight hug. “Thanks babe!”

Junhoe, on the other hand, looked at the box of chocolates with a smile. Somehow, that package made him feel relieved. That package was the only reminder he had that Jiwon was still there, watching over them and still caring.

He knows... that Jiwon will always watch over them no matter what.

But what he didn’t know…

Was that Jiwon died the very day that they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end... Did you see the easter eggs? haha. I hope that you guys like it! Thank you so much for staying all this time to read through this. I'm always so insecure with what I write but I wanted to thank everyone who made me feel better knowing that someone is actually reading it. So thank you very much! I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this... and until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter for more updates and other AUs. @kimichi21a


End file.
